Spiral Storm of Kumo
by Spartan-075
Summary: As a young boy Naruto have abused and shunned by his village but one day he gets sick from all the abused he had to endure and decided to leave the ungrateful village. With the help of the Kyuubi who advice him to go to Kumo there he can actually call a place home. (sorry if there is any misspelling or grammar problem.)
1. Chapter 1 Goodbye Konoha and Hello Kumo

**Hello everyone this is my first fanfic but let's get things straight before you read the story: (1 Paring will be Naruto / Yugito NO OBJECTION and some other paring. (2 Naruto and Yugito will be the same age along with Samui, Omoi and Karui. (3 I would like to say sorry but Killer Bee will not be rapping because I have absolutely no idea how to rap at all. (4 There will also be Konoha bashing except for some character will not be bashed. (5 there will be OC . pleas enjoy. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Spiral Storm of Kumo

Chapter 1 Goodbye Konoha and Hello Kumo

**_Forest outside Konoha No Sato_**

During a rainy night at the outskirts forest of Konoha No Sato a small young boy by the name of Naruto Uzumaki, about 6 years old, with blond spikey hair, electric blue eyes and three whisker marks on each cheek while wearing his shirt with a few cut here and there with some blood stain on it and wearing a cloak. He Manage to narrowly escape from an angry mob that was chasing after him for being the so call 'demon brat' or 'Kyuubi' himself. "Stupid ass villagers can't even tell between a kunai and a scroll." Naruto said _'Kurama are you sure about this what if they don't accept me there.'_ the boy asks his tenant.

**_"Kit we don't know if we don't try,"_** came a demonic voice answering the boy **_"And beside with your heritage and a few of the scroll we ransack from your parents place not to mention adding me in the mix the Raikage will no doubt have a heart attack."_**kyuubi chuckle at the last part. The young boy could not help but break a smile at kyuubi joke about the Raikage when he got his answer and continue to walk but stops when he saw a light in front of him. With the training that he got form Kyuubi the standard ninja basic training including his very famous stealth he goes closer to the light while hidden in a bush and was shock to see three shinobi wearing a white vest standard to all Kumo shinobi. Kyuubi was blinking a couple of time and finally spoke **_"Kit I don't know if Kami finally answering your prayers or it's just your blind luck that you found three kumo shinobi sitting right in front of us right now and guess what one of them is also like you."_** Naruto try to answer _'y-y-you mean one of them is a Jin jin.'_ **_"Yes a Jinchūriki is among them and it's the Hachibi or Gyuki himself."_** Kyuubi cut him off Naruto continue to observer and hear there conversation.

The Kumo shinobi that Naruto is spying on are C a normal white skin and blond hair shinobi very common in kumo and one of the Raikage best friends. He wore a black shirt and the white jounin vest he also wore black pants with some bandage wrap around his legs. He also wore hand grads on both arms.

The other shinobi is Darui a tall and dark skinned man with white hair with some muscles. He also have some tattoo with the kanji of 'Water' on his left hand and to his right the kanji of 'Lightning' and have a big sword strap to his back. He wore the same colour cloths as C, he also wore bandage wrapped around his arms and also the Raikage right hand man.

The last one is Killer Bee the brother of the Raikage and Jinchūriki of the Hachibi. Like Darui he also have dark skin but with lighter blond hair. He wears black sunglasses and the standard jounin vest only with a long white scarf around his neck. Bee also have tattoo of bull horns on his left cheek and the kanji 'steel' on his right arm and wore white fingerless glove with three red lining and circles on each glove. He has seven white swords with red hilt strap on his back.

While Bee is chewing on some food and listening to his comrade's jocks and laughter his tenant the Hachibi or Gyuki senses a presence behind them. Gyuki spoke **"****_Oi Bee I can sense demonic chakra near us but I can't tell whose it belong too._****"** bee spoke '_Yo you sure about that Gyuki._' Gyuki answer **_"positive and whoever he or she is they are very close."_** cutting the connection to Killer Bee.

"Yo guys mind lowering it down a little" Bee asks C and Darui quiet down a little and both of them look at Bee curiously C ask "What up Bee are we being surrounded." Darui grip his sword ready for anything Bee signal his team to stand down "We're being watch" Bee said "Come out whoever you are I know you're out there." Naruto curse himself _'Shit I've been found out'_ **_"Kit reveal yourself if anything happens summon me."_** Like the Kyuubi said Naruto mentally nodded and show himself to the three Kumo shinobi.

Darui raised an eyebrow and spoke "Seems like things won't get so dull after all but what's a kid doing out here all by himself and look like his been to hell and came back." Naruto ignore Darui comment and stare at Killer Bee and spoke "So Gyuki told you where I was." Bee nodded and raises a fist and said "Yo kid the name is Killer BeeJinchūriki of the Hachibi no Kyogyu and you must hold one of Hachibi friend?" At this point C and Darui eye widen when he said hold one of his tenant friends.

Naruto nodded and responded like Killer Bee he raised a fist and introduce himself "I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and the Jinchūriki of the Kyuubi no kitsune and before anything else yes my dad is the Yellow Flash and the Konoha Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze and my mom is the red whirlpool of death Kushina Uzumaki." The three man eyes widen like their eye was about to pop out. The kid standing in front of them is the son of the legendary Yellow Flash and Red Whirlpool of death; he should had been treated like royalty but is still shunned and beaten by the entire village except for some very few people who are a self-proclaim Super Pervert, a ramen chef and his daughter and two Anbu shinobi Inu and Neko treated him like a human being and hero "I know this is going to sound crazy but can I follow you back to your village and be a Kumo nin." The three was surprise but yet again having a third Jinchūriki would not be half bad but all three Kumo shinobi thought the same thing _'The Raikage/Bro is going to have a heart attack after he hear who the kid Is.'_ Kyuubi sneeze and thought **_"Someone is thinking the same thing."_** While in Kumo a man with huge muscles also sneezes _'someone is talking about me.'_

The three look at each other and nodded Bee spoke "Sure thing Naruto but first why don't you come here warm up and have some food with us." "Okay" was all Naruto said and did what Bee said. Bee spoke again "Oh right Naruto let me introduce you to my teammate C and Darui" Both man respond "Hi/Yo" Naruto greeted theme as well and took a seat next to Bee have some and went to sleep because they will be leaving in the morning.

In the morning Naruto took a change of cloth from the bag after that all three shinobi and Naruto speed up to the land of lightning

**_Kumogakure No Sato _**

All four individual manage to reach Kumogakure in the afternoon naruto was astonish on how kumo look like. In the middle of the village is the Raikage tower is the largest building throughout the village.

As Naruto and co walk through the streets of Kumo Naruto notice a mob surrounding near the ally way and he decided to investigate the three shinobi also notice it and follow the blond. Our blond and co walk through the angry mob and notice a girl with a long blond hair tied to a braid wearing a blue t-shirt with black pants that only reach half a leg was about to be beaten by a fat villager with a wooden stick. Before Bee could step in our young hero jump in with a blue sphere forming on his right hand a jutsu that Bee knows too well, in Bee head _'Holy crap is that the.'_ and was cut off by Naruto yelling "**RASENGAN!**" Naruto hit the man with the blue sphere sending flying back to a wall but not killing the man.

Before the Angry mob could do anything a yelling voice came from behind the crowd "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON AOUND HERE" The man has dark skinned along with huge muscles and wearing white robes, black pants, gold belt buckle and huge weights covering his forearm. His hair colour is also similar to Bee and his hair is pulls back he also have bearded and moustache. "Well is anyone is going to answer me" he is Ē or everyone knows him as the Yondaime Raikage of Kumogakure No Sato.

"Yo Bro the that fat guy over there" bee pointed at the unconscious villager "Was about beat the living hell out of little Yugito-chan here but luckily young Naruto saved her" Ē spoke and glare at the mob "Is that so Volt." he snap his fingers two Kumo anbu or volt came out of the shadow one was a mask of Tora and Ookami "Take the useless peace of filth to I&T and tell Dodai no holding back" they nodded and body flicker away with the manat the last word the entire angry mob paled and break away leaving the Raikage and co behind "And you" the Raikage glaring at Naruto "Thank you for saving Yugito but I never see you in the village before."

Bee spoke "Bro we can explain that but not here let's take this to your office." Ē looks at Bee curiously but nodded they look back at Naruto who offered a hand to Yugito "Thank you for saving me no one else but the Raikage, his brother, C and Darui only help me." Naruto response "No problem my Nee-chan always told me to be a gentlemen around girls." She blush a little as naruto looks into her other eyes he thought _'Wow she has beautiful slits eyes.'_ but Kyuubi spoke up **_"Aww look like my kit got his first crush, oh they growing up so fast."_** Wiping away fake tears _'sh sh- shut up.'_ Naruto blush many shade of red.

Meanwhile in Yugito mind _'Wow he looks so cute with those whisker marks on his cheeks I want to hug him like a teddy bear '_while a demonic voice a rise **_"Instead of hugging the boy Kitten why don't you take him to your place and ride his."_** _'MATA I AM ARE NOT DOING __**THAT**__ WE'ER BARELY SIX FOR KAMI SAKE!' _Nibi pouted **_"Spoiled sport."_**While Yugito blush furiously Bee decided speak up "As much as I like to use this for blackmail its best if we get going to the tower and Yugito you follow too this is something you want to know about your hero." Knocking them out from their trance and made their way to the Raikage Tower.

**_Raikage Tower_**

At the Raikage tower they were greeted by Mabui the Raikage assistant as they enter the office the raikage took his seat "Okay first business is the mission complete?" Bee reply "Yup bro mission to take out two bandit camp is a mission accomplish" Ē nodded "Good now on to the second who is the kid and why he reminds me of someone but I can't put my finger on it." Ē rubs his chin but Bee decided to prepared a camera while Darui spoke up "Well Boss why don't we let the kid introduce himself" Ē nodded again

"It's an honour to meet you Raikage-sama" Naruto bowed and spoke "My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze I 'was' from konoha and I'm the Jinchūriki of the Kyuubi no kitsune and yes my dad is the Yellow Flash and Konoha Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze and my mom is the red whirlpool of death Kushina Uzumaki." At the end of his introduction few things happen the Raikage yelled "WHAT" before he fainted, Bee grinning like a mad man and took a photo, Yugito eyes were wide the size of dinner plates, Matatabi was screaming in her container mind **_"ITS KYUU-KUN!, KITTEN I DON'T CARE YOU'RE GOING TO RIDE THE BOY ALL NIGHT TILL YOU CAN'T WALK STRIGHT YOU HEAR ME YOU-"_** the connection was cut off, while C and Darui were on the floor laughing their ass off.

A few minutes later Ē woke up "I could have sworn I heard you said your name was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." Naruto nodded and the Raikage want down for the second time in his mind_ 'I think I may have found my successor'_ and woke up again and sat on his Bee spoke "Bro before you pass out again here Naruto would like to join kumo ranks" Ē nodded

"Firstly my Name is Ē Raikage of Kumogakure No Sato and thet idiot over their as you know is Killer Bee is the Jinchūriki of the Hachibi no Kyogyu and the girl that you save next to you is my adoptive daughter Yugito Nii the Jinchūriki of the Nibi Bakeneko" Naruto jaw drop to the ground when he found out the girl he save is just like him "but why would you like to be a Kumo shinobi why not your home?" Ē ask curiously while mabui enter to give the next set of paper to be sign Ē invited her to listen in

"We all do respect Raikage-sama a home that hates you is not your home."Naruto took a deep breath close his eyes for a moment and told his story "When I was still in the orphanages they kept me in a basement they only feeding me once every week but i try to survive by eating some bugs I could find and when I was 4 I was kicked out from the orphanage and was force to live on the streets for 6 month while eating garbage" That made everyone in the room shade a tear Yugito and Mabui start to cry the story also made the strongest and fastest man alive shade a tear as well "every time I walk out in the open people will become an angry mob and attack me in the broad day light the hokage made me stay at a rat hole he calls an apartment in the red light district then on my birthday people will kidnap me and hunt me like an animal calling it a 'Great Fox Hunt' or 'The Hunt'." At this point Ē raised a hand signalling Naruto to stop his story.

"Naruto when you spoke I can tell your speak the truth and if you want to be a shinobi of Kumo you have to join the academy and the same goes for you Yugito if you want to be a kunoichi you have to do the same are we clear" both nodded Ē spoke "good the both of you will report to academy next week and as for leaving arrangement you will be staying next to Yugito apartment" both nodded again "Well seeing its already 2 o'clock your all dismiss " everyone except Bee left decided to speak "Yo Bro so when can I start to train them with their bijuu." knowing his brother was going to talk about the bijuu, Ē sigh and told him "When they turn 9 then you can start but I'll train the boy as well and I can sense that Naruto will go farther than any of us can go there is no doubt about it your dismissed." Bee smirked before leaving "Oh and one more thing bro when Mr Nine save little Miss Two he used the **Rasengan.**" Ē jaw dropped on the ground and eyes wider than his desk upon hearing this, Bee took a photo of the speechless Ē and leaving while laughing like an Idiot. Ē returns to normal and though _'He will no doubt go far then his parents or any of us'_ smile continuing his work.

C and Darui left Naruto to yugito "um Naruto what would you like to do first" Naruto thought for a moment but his stomach answer for him he smile sheepishly "Well that answer your question." Yugito giggled "Why don't go and have something to eat haw about ramen" nobody have to tell Naruto twice about ramen he nodded and follow Yugito.

Yugito stop at a shop called Azuma's Own by Minami and son her son Kio like the ichirakus but opposites owner. "Minami-san I brought you a new customer," a lady with green hair came out from the kitchen "Oh my Yugito-chan who is this young man are you on a date" Yugito blush "N-n-no this is Naruto his new in the village," stuttering on her while the own word handing them menus "Yugito-chan I'm Just teasing, what would it be for today," Yugito orderd "the usual Manami-san" the waiter/Chef nodded knowing her usual is 3 fish ramen and 2 shrimp ramen she look at naruto. But Naruto is a new customer he don't know what is good he but order 7 bowls of different flavour ramen Manami jaw dropped and nodded

Few minuets a boy in his early teen dark blue hair he is Kio, Manami son came out with their bowl of ramen and they started eating "So this is the kid that eats more then you and Bee-sama and a surplus the boy who save you," Yugito stop for a moment and raise an eyebrow "how do you know Kio-niisan" he replied "Oh I was there and was about to help you but the kid beat me to it, punching that guy sending him flying now that awesome," leaving the future couple.

After eating Yugito gave Naruto a tour around Kumo but there was one thing Naruto notice the hateful glare that the villagers kept sending Yugito they were about to form a mob and attack Yugito. But Naruto active his bijuu cloak his eyes have slitsand turn crimson red and yell at the mob **"YOU FUCKING IDIOTS DOSE ANYONE HERE THINK FOR A MOMENT THAT KILLING YUGITO YOU'LL BE RELASING THE NIBI,"** some of the villagers looked down thinking of what he said is true but if she dies they die **"Try and put yourself in our shoes and feel the pain, the sadness, the loneliness and the endless suffering we have to go through because some idiots can't tell a difference between a scroll and a kunai ,"** when the mob decided to reflect on what they have done, Naruto cloak died down and continue the tour.

**_Naruto and Yugito Apartmen Complex_**

After the tour Naruto and Yugitio had dinner ant went to their apartment complex before entering their room Yugito spoke "Naruto," Naruto look at her "Yes Yu-" but before he could finish saying anything else Yugito kiss him on the cheek "Thank you for saving me twice," before she ran in to her room leaving a dumbstruck Naruto.

In Yugito room a blue two tailed cat was happy **_"Alright Kitten you got your mate now all you have to do is drag him to your room tie him up and -"_** _'Nibi how many times I must tell you I am not doing __**that.**__'_ **_"Kitten PLEEAAASSSEE I want my time with my Kyuu-kun I want to ride his p-"_** Yugito cut the connection took to a shower and went to sleep but Nibi have her revenge on Yugito by putting images of a certain blond spikey hair boy in her dreams.

Meanwhile Naruto have the same thing happening with Kyuubi **_"So Kit when are, you going to make a move,"_** _'Sh-sh-shut up beside were to young,'_ **_"But still I'm going to have to give you The Talk very soon knowing Nibi she'll rape you when you're older,"_** Cutting the connection Naruto took a shower and went to bed. While Kyuubi did the same as Nibi sending Naruto images of a certain long hair blond girl.


	2. Chapter 2 Team 17

Spiral Storm of Kumo

Chapter 2 Team 17

**_Ninpo: 6 Year Time Skip Jutsu_**

**_Naruto and Yugito Apartment Complex_**

Naruto is sleeping on his bed but he felt a little hard to breath and notice purring sound coming from his chest _'What the….. do I have cat seating on top of me or something'_ as he took a peek and thought he saw an angle _'Oh it just Yugi-chan...WAIT WHAT' _he snap open his eyes and fell from his bed.

"Yugi-chan what are you doing in my room" shock to notice his girlfriend on the same bed with him. Yugito have her hair down instead of her usual bride hair in her sleeping wear was a wake the entire time to teas her boyfriend "And here I thought that waking you up just so I could get a morning kiss my boyfriend who may I add only confess a week ago," playfully pouting at Naruto and slowly crawling to him taking her morning kiss on the lips.

**_Fuin: Flashback 1 week ago Jutsu_**

Naruto walking with Yugito near a clearing where there is a beautiful view of the village and a single sakura tree at the clearing. Naruto had plan the entire thing the same as Yugito to go too their little hiding place to watch the sunset, both thought the same thing in their minds 'I hope he/she accept me' while they stop at the clearing.

Both of them look at the view for a few minutes but Naruto broke the silence "Can't believe it's been six years and graduation in next week," blush a little trying to keep it together and both avoiding eye contact Yugito respond "Y-y-yeah along with team placement," said nervously the place become silence again Naruto thought 'The hell with it,' while for Yugito 'Here goes nothing.'

"Naruto-kun/Yugito-chan," both of them turns to look deep into each other eyes as Naruto electric blue meet Yugito cat silent eyes.

"I Love You," both said at the same time as the wind blow to the petals of the sakura tree dance around them, realizing what both had just said they slowly got closer and closer as they lean forward both close their eyes and felt their lips touch kissing each other passionately.

Both their tenant have the same thoughts to say **_"Well it's about damn time Kit/Kitten"_** both could not be more happy because Naruto and Yugito have a hard life and understand each other feelings and both finally have the chance to be happy.

Breaking the kiss Yugito spoke up "So what are we going to tell our friends?" Naruto though for a moment "Let them figure it out when we hold hands walking into the class," both laugh as the made their way home.

Meanwhile unknown to Naruto and Yugito from afar the Raikage, Bee, C and Darui were crying not the tears of joy but sadness because they are paying up for their bet they had on Naruto and Yugito a few years ago. But made Mabui cry with joy because she was happy for both them and she made half a million ryo from the bet.

**_Fuin: Flashback Jutsu Kai_**

Breaking from their morning kiss "Come on lover boy we have a team placement to go too so get dressed already," Naruto teased her back "Aww and I thought you were here for theses," showing off his biceps Yugito threw a pillow at him and started running back to her apartment before he could react.

Naruto wore a White hooded jacket with two red lining that goes down from his shoulders to his sleeves and the interior is also red, at the back of his jacket it has the Uzumaki swirl and his ninjato that is strap to the back of his waste horizontally. He also wears a baggy black pants and a pair of white standard issue Kumo shinobi sandals with medical tape tied around his ankle like his old man. He wore his Hitai-ate around his forehead

Naruto walk out of his apartment to get Yugito but before he could knock on the door Yugito already open the door reviling her. She wore a purple blouse with long sleeves revealing her shoulder. The blouse has cloud pattern around the waste and the end of the sleeves. She also wears skin tight pants showing her figure and she also wear fingerless gloves. She wears her Hitai-ate around her hip like a loss belt

Naruto was scanning Yugito who have beautiful figure then and he notice Yugito B-cup breast and quickly shift his eyes away but Yugito saw this and decide to tease him "Like what you see pervert," Naruto answer "In the matter of speaking yes, I like what I'm seeing," who smile but Yugito just rolled her eyes "Come on let's get going," Yugito grabs Naruto hand and drag him out of the complex.

**_Kumo Ninja Academy_**

Naruto and Yugito enter their class with their fingers entwined together some of their classmate was whispering about them but one kunoichi shouted "It's about kami damn time you two got together," Her name is Karui she has dark skinned, red hair and yellow eyes, she wears her Hitai-ate like a bandana. She wears the standard Kumo kunoichi clothing and she has a katana strap to her back. "And to think that I was going to tie you up and force the tow of you to confess to each other,"

Both of them walk up to their friends. Sitting next to Karui is Samui she is a blond like the two Jinchūriki but her hair is straight that reach her shoulder she wore the same standard Kumo kunoichi outfit. She also has a Tanto strap at the back of her hip. The thing about Samui is that she has C-cup breast at a very young age which gave her constant back pain, but because of her breast many shinobi was not able to concentrate in class namely taijutsu class "you tow confess huh?" both of them nodded "cool" was all she said.

Sitting next Samui is Omoi who has dark skinned short spikey white hair like Darui. He wore a grey colour long hooded jacket, with black pants and white medical tape tied like an X formation on his knees. He also have red bandage around his legs and hands and wore black shinobi sandals. A little thing about Omoi is that he always has a sucker in his mouth and always over think things which results on Karui beating the crap out of him. "Yo so you guys finally got together, what happen if you guys decided to run away after that, then the Raikage will be piss, he wi-," Omoi was cut off by a fist to the head which is donated by Karui "Omoi shut the fuck up."

"Congratulation you two," a voice came from the back of the couple. They saw a boy with short spikey red hair, with two locks of hair on both side of his face like Minato and dark blue eyes. He wore a black hooded jacket, with white sleeves, white hood and wears fingerless glove. He also wear black pants with white lining going down his pants, he has medical tape tied around his ankle and wore black shinobi sandals. His name is Kazuto Naotaka he was from the land of water, he also hold two Kekki Genkai which are Hyoton and Ranton.

**_Fuin: Flashback 3 Years ago Jutsu_**

Naruto and Yugito are training with their Bijuu cloak with Bee in a cave where Jinchūriki go to control their power. During training a Volt agent Ookami enter the cave with a message from the Raikage.

"Excuse me for the rude interruption during your training Bee-sama but the Raikage has summoned you." Ookami said

"It's okay we're about to take a break anyways." Bee turns to his students "Okay Miss Two and Mr Nine take a break" both Naruto and Yugito nodded and turn off their Bijuu cloak, Bee turns back to Ookami "Any idea what he need, " Ookami spoke up "No clue he said something about Kekki Genkai users." Bee nodded and Ookami just Shunshin away. Bee turns to his students "Okay Miss Two and Mr Nine follow me to the Raikage tower," Naruto ask "Why do we have to follow you, Ē-sensei wants you not us," Bee look at Naruto and raise an eyebrow "Because the last time I left you two alone, you guys use your Bijuu cloak without supervision remember," both of them rub the back of their head and smile sheepishly.

"Besides knowing Bro and the Kekki Genkai subject he is going to need some idea" both have a confuse look on their faces but nodded.

**_The Raikage Tower _**

At the tower the Raikage is fighting off a Kage mortal enemy an enemy so strong it will make other Kage cry for their mommy, an enemy that all five Kage share and hated the most, the one immortal being they call paper work. But the fight was interrupted when the door slam open revelling Bee, Naruto and Yugito.

The Raikage glared at them with a tick mark on his head and yell "Damn it Bee how many times must I tell you not to barge in my office like that," then he shift his glare to the two young Jinchūriki "And what are you two doing here." Yugito answer "We follow Bee because he didn't want to leave us in the cave because of what happen last time he did that."

Ē remember the last time Bee left them alone they use the Bijuu cloak unsupervised both of them went berserk but they were subdue in the cave "Fine you guys can stay," shift his sights to Bee "Now for our Kekki Genkai problem," Bee spoke "You're not thinking of what our old man did to get Kekki Genkai right?," Bee turn to look at Naruto and Yugito who were talking, then turn back to his brother "You know like a certain Hyuuga incident," "No not like that we have to find another way" but Naruto intervene "Umm Ē-sensei me and Yugito-chan have an idea."

Ē looks at both of them then looks at Bee who just shrugged then shift backs to the both of them "Okay what do we got to lose, go on Naruto" Naruto nodded and spoke up "Sensei why don't you find and invite clan members who are exile from their clan and village I mean it's better than kidnaping them inside the village," Naruto stop and did what bee did 3 years ago prepare a camera then Yugito just shook her head and spoke up "Or invite people with Kekki Genkai from Kirigakure No Sato, isn't there a civil war that is going on in the village, maybe some of them would like to seek refuge in Kumo," both Ē and Bee jaw dropped on the floor hard and their eye look like it was about to pop out there was a camera flash and both of the young Jinchūriki is on the ground laughing.

Bee recovers from the shock and face his brother "How did we even miss that." Ē has anime tears on his face "Kids that's brilliant, Tora." A Volt agent came out of the shadows "Get Volt teams 5 to 8 and tell them to be here immediately," Tora nodded and Shunshin away "Well since you two did a great job here is your first S-rank payment." handed the money to the two of them.

When Naruto took the payment he thought of something for a moment but Kyuubi spoke up **_"Kit I say you do it, I mean when is it that you get a chance to see the Raikage do that,"_** _'You're right.' _Naruto have a fox grin that everyone notices. Ē and Bee just look at him curiously but Yugito spoke up "Naruto-kun are you alright," a little worried, Naruto turn to Yugito and whisper something into Yugito ear she giggled now Ē and Bee look at both them curiously before Naruto gave the camera to Yugito "Ē-sensei I know how to defeat paper work," Ē vanish and reappeared in front of Naruto faster than his **Raiton no Yoroi** and the **Hiraishin no Jutsu**. He got down on his knees and started to beg with anime tears rolling on his face "Naruto-sama please have mercy and tell me the way to defeat paper work, have I ever tell you that you are like a son to me," Bee was on the floor laughing, while Yugito took the photo and did the same thing as Bee, while Kyuubi and Nibi were laughing in their container.

"Two words," Ē start to pay very close attention "Kage Bunshin" Ē jaw drop and the camera flash again "Thank you Naruto-sama" He created 5 clones and start to do his paper work while they take their leave.

**_Ninpo: A few months later jutsu_**

**_Kumo Ninja Academy_**

After a few month later Kumo has gain many different Kekki Genkai users. Even at the Kumo ninja academy there are many new students with Kekki Genkai and one of them is Kazuto Naotaka who becomes quick friends with Naruto, Yugito, Karui, Samui and Omoi. When they ask about the Jinchūriki in Kiri He said he knows two of them but hated the Jinchūriki of the Sanbi, Yagura who started the Bloodline War. But he is also friends with the Jinchūriki of the Rokubi, Yutakata who went MIA. He also told them he uses to sneak in to the seven swordsmen chamber and somehow became friends with all of the seven swordsmen.

**_Fuin: Flashback Jutsu Kai_**

Naruto and Yugito smiled "Thanks guys," the class room door slam open reviling their sensei Kosuke "Alright sit down and keep it down,"

Everyone took their seat and their sensei walk to the middle of the room "Firstly I want to say thank you for giving me the chance to teach all of you" everybody smile because Kosuke is one of the greatest and coolest sensei they had he was willing to help the weak become strong whenever he can "And congratulation in graduating remember when you are out on the field look to your left and look to your right you are never alone your friends and comrades are always right beside you, show the enemy they have the right to be scared of Kumo and I have no doubt all of you will become great shinobi and kunoichi one day," Naruto spoke up "Kosuke-sensei" everyone look at Naruto "Just wait and see we will go out there and make you and Kumo proud of us, isn't that right guys." "HELL YEAH!" everyone cheers, this brought a tear to their Sensei eyes he wipe the tear away and smile "Alright let's begin Team 1….."

"Team 17 will be a heavy assault and assassination team consist of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Yugito Nii and Kazuto Naotaka. Your sensei is Darui meet him up at training ground 17. Team 18 will be Infiltration and support team consist of Karui, Samui and Omoi. Your sensei will be Killer Bee meet him at training ground 18. Team 19…." After the other team are assign they are dismiss and everyone went to find their sensei

"Yo Darui-sensei hope today isn't too dull for you" Kazuto ask their sensei as they approach him. Darui smirk "Are you kidding with you guys things won't get too dull for me any time soon," Yugito ask "So Darui-sensei what do we learn first?" Darui thought for a moment "Why don't we all introduce ourselves first" They nodded and Naruto spoke up "Why don't you go first sensei." Darui nodded "Okay my name Darui I'll be your sensei starting today my likes are relaxing when I got the time, playing cards with my friends and going on mission with Bee and C. My dislikes are traitors, arrogant people and people who threaten Kumogakure No Sato. My hobbies are training with my black lightning and kenjutsu. My dream is to protect my boss with my life and turn you into Kumo greatest shinobi and kunoichi that all the element country has ever seen."

"Okay your turn whiskers," Darui pointed to Naruto who gave his famous fox grin.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze; my likes are Yugito-chan and all of my precious people, ramen and training, I dislike people who threaten my precious people and Konoha No Sato, my hobbies are training, pranking the civilian council, creating new seals and hanging out with my friends, as for my dream is to become Raikage and one day have a family with a girl I love." He blush and Yugito did the same this did not go unnoticed.

**_"Oh making the first move huh? And you two only started dating only a week ago and to think Nibi was the pervert." _**Kurama said _'Sh-sh-shut up'_ Naruto cut the connection.

**_"Ohh look Kitten he wants a family why don't, you drag him behind the bushes over there and-." _**Matatabi connection was cut off by Yugito but Matatabi sends an image of Yugito and Naruto on doing it in the training ground and she start blush different shade of red.

"Next up cat eyes" Darui points to Yugito who snaps out of her blush

"My name Is Yugito Nii, my like are Naruto-kun my precious people, sushi and ramen, my dislike are people who mistreats me, Naruto and Bee for some things we have no control of." Looking down in sadness Naruto wrap his hand around her to cheer her up and it work "as for my hobbies Training and hanging out with my friends, my dreams is to be the right hand for the Raikage and have a family with the man I love." Naruto smile an gave a quick peck on the cheek and she blush. Darui and Kazuto smile because of how Naruto and Yugito were treated in the past they can get a happy future together.

"Last and not least redhead," Darui pointed Kazuto nodded.

"My name is Kazuto Naotaka, my likes are my friends, relaxing and drawing, my dislike is the Jinchūriki of the Sanbi Yagura, My hobbies is training with my Hyoton and Ranton Kekki Genkai , kenjutsu and creating new jutsu for my Kekki Genkai, as for my dream I don't really know yet actually." said Kazuto

"It's okay Kazuto but you said training with kenjutsu."Darui said and Kazuto nodded "Then where is your sword?" he ask "Oh right you guys don't know" Kazuto took a kunai out "That's a kunai" Yugito pointed out but Kazuto smirked **"Ranton: Reza ken no jutsu."** The kunai erupted with storm release chakra extending and forming into a lightsaber….. I mean sword. Darui slack- jaw because even with his Ranton Kekki Genkai he didn't know he could do that "Can you do that with a sword?" Darui ask "Yeah it concentrates on the sharp edges of the sword making it able to cut anything like hot knife through butter." Darui is in a thinking stance then spoke "You mind teaching me that jutsu" "sure thing sensei I'm willing to teach to those who are willing to learn." then Darui nodded.

"Alright that is it for today; meet me here at 8 am for your first chor- I mean mission and team welcome to the wonderful world of D-rank missions." Darui said with a smile before he Shunshin away.

**_Ninpo: 2 weeks later jutsu_**

**_Kumogakure No Sato Streets_**

Two weeks has pass since the formation of team 17 they have been training under Darui with excellent progress. They also have been doing D-rank mission around Kumo and are on one right now. Their mission is to capture a demon that belong to the Lightning Daimyo's wife her cat Shishi who the Genin always think is the Nibi in disguise.

"Snow Storm in position, I'm turning that thing in to a catsicle." Kazuto with a piss voice

"Hell Cat here I'm in position, I say we roast that thing." Yugito said

"Blond Fox in position, if that thing scratch me again I swear to kami I'll let Yugito-chan roast that thing." Said a very piss Naruto

"Come on team no killing the cat even though it deserve it, on my mark in 3…2…1 NOW!," they launched from their hiding spot and manage to take down the cat not before scratch Naruto

"Ow Damn it Yugito roast this thing." Before Yugito could use her fire jutsu she was stop by Darui "What did I say" "No killing the cat" they said at the same time Kazuto decided to help Naruto "Naruto throw the cat up in the air, I have a jutsu to keep him from running away" he nodded and threw the cat up in the air while Kazuto go through hand seals **"Hyoton: Kori no keimusho no jutsu."** Kazuto shot a big snow ball and cover Shishi in it, when the snow ball landed on the ground it transforming into a cage.

"Thanks Kazuto" "No problem" they bump fist.

"That the last time we ever take this mission, I already have one cat to handle and one is more than enough," Yugito said as they make their to the Raikage tower.

**_The Raikage Tower _**

The moment they handed the cat to the Daimyo wife she started to squeeze the life out of the cat and petting the cat roughly. All the member of team 17 including their sensei have the same though going through their mind _'It's getting what it deserves,'_ they glared at the cat with a sinister smile.

"Okay good job Team now for your next mission is-,"was cut off by the Lightning Daimyo wife "Shishi come back," the Raikage saw the cat runaway and saw the faces on and have a sinister smile on his face "Is to recapture the Lightning Daimyo's wife cat," all of Team 17 eyes widen "NO!" was all they said.

This make the Raikage chuckle "Okay jokes aside and let's get down with business shall we" They nodded "Good, as I was saying for your next mission it's going to be a C-rank and it will be…."

**A.N: I'm going to need your vote with the C-rank mission and one more other thing my OC Kazuto will be paring with an 18 year old Mei Terumi you'll find out soon and ****_NO OBJECTION_****. Either way they will have to meet Mei sooner or later, the way they meet her will be different.**

**A. They go to wave then after that long mission the next ark they will meet Mei.**

**B. They go on another mission meet Mei and after that long mission the next ark they will go to wave.**


	3. Chapter 3 Wave of Revelations Part 1

Spiral Storm of Kumo

Previously on Spiral Storm of Kumo

_"Okay my name Darui I'll be your sensei…"_

_"My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze…"_

_"My name Is Yugito Nii…"_

_"My name is Kazuto Naotaka…"_

_"Okay jokes aside and let's get down with business shall we" They nodded "Good, as I was saying for your next mission it's going to be a C-rank and it will be…."_

Chapter 3 Wave of Revelations Part 1

**_Raikage Tower_**

"Good, as I was saying for your next mission it's going to be a C-rank and it will be a Protection detail mission," Everyone nodded "Your mission is to protect this man," A threw a picture of an old man to his desk and Naruto pick it up all member of team 17 look at the picture it shows a fat old man with grey-haired, bespectacled man with a large beard and dark eyes and a towel around his neck "His name is Tazuna he is a master bridge builder, he is currently constructing a bridge that will be connecting from Nami No Kuni to the mainland,"

Yugito spoke up "And let me guess someone is trying to kill him for building the bridge," A nodded "Right you are Yugito we believe it's the corrupt business tycoon/drug lord Gato, that little fat basted have been trying to take over Nami No Kuni for a long time."

"But there is more to this mission then meets the eye isn't that right Boss," Darui said "Sharp as always Darui, yes there is a second objective it's to get rid of that midget and ransack everything from him, rumour's has it that he may have artefacts, scrolls and maybe weapon that once belong to Kumo, Konoha, Iwa, KIri and Uzu No Kuni," Team 17 have a smile on their faces having the chance to have cool and deadly weapons and jutsu.

As for Naruto, he was in though _'Hmm…Artefacts, scrolls and maybe even weapon from Uzu huh?'_

"Oh right I almost forget I still have my doubts about this mission it might elevate to B-rank or higher your dismiss," The Raikage said, Darui turn to his students "Okay Team 17 seeing its 6pm we leave tomorrow morning 8am sharp meet me at the South Gate and pack supplies for two to three weeks dismiss," they left the Raikage office and wave goodbye to Mabui on the way out.

**_Kumogakure No Sato Streets_**

"Hey guys I'm going to get some shuriken and kunai supplies want to join," Kazuto ask "Sorry Kazuto me and Yugito-chan are going get something to eat," Naruto reply he wrap his right arm around Yugito which earn him a peck on the cheek "Don't you guys mean date well see you two tomorrow." Kazuto said and start to turn to the other street.

"Um Naruto-kun I saw you were in deep thought earlier what's wrong," Naruto just sigh because he knows he could not hide anything from his girlfriend "Can't hide things from you can I, well A-sensei mention Uzu," Yugito raised an eyebrow "Yeah he mention Uzu what about it" she puts her head on Naruto shoulder "Well you see Kurama once told me that my mom was from Uzu No Kuni but it was destroy during the third shinobi war," Yugito perk up from Naruto shoulder "I'm sorry I just-" she try to apologize but was silence with a kiss on the lips "Don't be I know the whole Kumo, Iwa joint operation and I don't care. What happened in the past stays in the past and all I can do now is move on with you,"

She smiled and gave him a kiss till "Way to go Yugito-sama and Naruto-sama" a random villager there was many whisper and shouts like congratulation and they look good together. Both of them blush and forgot they were in Kumo streets they quickly made their way to Azuma quickly made their order while chitchatting. "Remember the **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu **that I brought from my parents place before I came to Kumo." She nodded "Well that jutsu once belong to Uzu No Kuni they have many strong jutsu and if the rumour a true and this Gato have some of this scrolls I want to get them back," taking another bowl of ramen Yugito thought for a moment "Naruto-kun can I learn any of the jutsu if we found some," he thought for a moment and look at her "Sure I wouldn't have it any other way." As they finish their food and made their way home.

**_Kumogakure No Sato South Gate _**

"Morning Team before we start our long journey to Nami No Kuni I want to test out your chakra affinity," Darui handed out chakra paper "Channel chakra in to the paper if is fire it will turn to ash, water it will be damp, wind it split in to two, earth it turn to dust and lightning it crumples," they nodded Kazuto channel his chakra it split into two one piece crumple and the other dampen "Hmm… Well it seems like you have all three following your two Kekki Genkai I was hoping for a forth element but it's good enough," Kazuto gave a thumbs up

Yugito channels hers it split into two one burn to ash and the other crumple "Well Yugito have three different chakra element not bad Yugito" she smile in acknowledgment. Lastly Naruto channel his chakra in to the paper it split to four One burn to ash another dampen while the other one turn to dust and the final one crumple. Naruto was shock to find out he have all five chakra affinity. Yugito and Kazuto eye widen like dinner plates and jaw dropped but there was a sound _Thud_ could be heard everyone snap out of their shock but notice their sensei on the ground "Darui-sensei!" Kazuto went through hand sign "**Suiton: Suijinchū no jutsu**" the water splash at their sensei waking him up.

When he woke up he ask his student "Thanks Kazuto, Naruto are you trying to give me a heart attack or something, five elements is it because of the Kyuubi?" Naruto spoke "Let me ask him." **_'Nope it was all you're doing,'_** Kurama reassuring he have no involvement in any of his chakra affinity "Nope Kurama said it was all my doing," his sensei nodded "Okay Team let's move out and Naruto don't give me another heart attack." Naruto gave a fox grin "I made no promises" his sensei nodded and they make their way to Nami No Kuni.

The trip to Nami No Kuni was not very eventful they have to take a boat to the island but for Darui standards it was dull "Ok team we're almost there be ready to leave the boat and continue on foot."

When they dock on the port Kazuto was the first to leave the boat "Finally dry land I never been on a boat since I was brought to Kumo three years ago," Kazuto said while stretching his arms and legs "At least you enjoy your trip try to have Nibi scream saying don't fall of the boat because she's afraid of the water," Nibi decided to intervene **_"I'm not a scared of water,"_** _'Are too now quit complaining.'_ Yugito cutting off her connection "Well it could be worst try to let the Kyuubi give you The talk about the birds and bees by injecting memories of your parents having sex," the Kyuubi was laughing in Naruto mind space **_"And it took a whole lot of therapy to get you back in to shape."_** Naruto is piss because of Kyuubi he has to go to therapy every now and then but stopped when he graduated.

'Can it you overgrown fur ball,' cutting the connection "I feel sorry for you Naruto," Kazuto patted Naruto back, Yugito also have the same problem with the Nibi when the demon cat injected the memories of the previous Jinchūriki having sex during her younger age. "Come on team let's get back on the road we can reach Tazuna house a little early," Darui started walking to the direction to Tazuna house with his Team quickly following him.

While on the rode Naruto notice something "Sensei is that a white rabbit I see or am I just hallucinating because we're in the middle of summer," Darui turn to spot the rabbit 'White rabbit in the middle of summer could belong to someone but I'm not taking chances,' "Naruto make a **Kage Bunshin **and scout ahead," Naruto nodded and form the hand sign **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"** creating five Kage Bunshin "Ok boys just like Darui-sensei said go scout ahead," The clones saluted "Yes boss" the quickly jump from tree to tree.

The clones continue to look around till they spotted fighting. The clones decided to take closer look and saw something a fight between two individual and three genin protecting their client. One of the genin has black hair, pale skin and wears a black shirt showing his stomach and black pants with a Ninjato strap to his back.

The other on almost look likes an emo kid he have black hair messy hair. He wears a blue shirt with a fan symbol on the back of his shirt and something that looks removable sleeve and he also wore white short pants the clone know too well.

The last genin was a girl another person he knows too well because of her mother. She has pink hair and wears a red shirt with a circle in the end of the shirt. She wears black pants and wears normal sandals. _'Fuck its Emoske and the banshee princess Haruno, kami you really heat me don't you.'_ the clone thought.

Then he turn to the people who are fighting _'Holy shit this mission just rank up to freaking A-Rank, Zabuza Momochi Kirigakure no Kiji and Kakash-nii the boss is not going to like this at all,'_ they look at each other they nodded and dispersed.

Meanwhile Team 17 were on their way to the till Naruto spoke up "Sensei there is a battle ahead and Tazuna is among them being protecting by a Konoha genin team and the shinobi fighting is Kakashi Hatake and Zabuza Momochi," Kazuto was shock to hear his friend name _'What… Zabuza-nii is here,'_ Darui thought for a moment and spoke up "Let's go team we have to look after Tazuna and he have some explaining to do," Team 17 quickly make their way to the fight "Sensei I want to fight Zabuza," Naruto look at him with an are you serious face "Are you crazy his an A-Rank shinobi,"

"Yes but I'm the only one who knows how he fight style," Kazuto said knowing Zabuza tricks "You will not face him I will and he might learn new trick over the years you, Naruto and Yugito look after Tazuna from the threes if the Konoha team attack you fight back," they nodded when they reach the fight Darui brought out his sword **"Ranton: Reza ken no jutsu."** his sword erupted with storm release chakra and engage Zabuza clashing swords "What the fuck" Zabuza said he quickly jump away and took a closer look to the new attacker "Well look at what we got here Darui of the black lightning," Kakashi was shock to see Darui of Kumo in front of him but he snap out from his shock "What are you doing here Kumo-san," with his sharingan still active "My guessing is as good as yours," not really sure what is going on.

While they were glaring at each other a couple of senbon hit Zabuza neck resulting in Zabuza collapses Darui and Kakashi quickly look around and spotted a Kiri Hunter nin on top of a tree "Thank you for your assistance I've been tracking him down for a while now," the hunter nin said while walking towards Zabuza body "I must disposed of the body but before I go you can come out now," Naruto came out while wearing his hood along with Yugito and kazuto.

_'How long have they been hiding there.'_ Kakashi was shock not to notice other shinobi around he spoke up "Has Kumo finally decided to steal the sharingan," Darui shook his head in denying their action Naruto spoke up "Even though the sharingan is a powerful dojutsu in the right hands, but considering the Uchiha madness that comes along with it we'll take our chances," Sasuke gritted his teeth for mocking his clan "Well then I'll take my leave thank you again," The hunter nin Shunshin away "Damn it," Kazuto is angry knowing someone took a person he consider family away from him. Naruto and Yugito went over to comfort their him while Darui shift his sights on the Konoha team "Now that is over I should ask what is Konoha-san doing with our client,"

Kakashi just puts his Hitai-ate back over his left eye "What do you mean Kumo-san he send a mission request to us of course" the Konoha team glared at Team 17 with smirk except for Kazuto on their faces "And yet why does Kumo have the same mission request," Darui reply with the same boring expression while he pull the mission scroll outand tossed it to Kakashi who open it and took a closer look "Hmm… Tazunz-san you have a lot of explaining to do," both sensei have a KI stare on the old man who by the way is sweating bullets.

Both Kumo and Konoha team arrived at Tazuna house and was gritted by his daughter Tsunami the genin teams were waiting in the leaving room while their sensei were discussing on the problem at hand "Okay explain Tazuna-san why have you send a mission to Konoha and Kumo," Kakashi is still uneasy because of the problem two shinobi village having the same "W-well I was afraid that if you figure out the real rank of this mission you'll abandon the mission," Tazuna look a t both of them with fear they will leave but Darui was in deep thought _'Hmm… the boss was right of the mission but A-sama look eager to get whatever Gato's have, how can I make this work… Bingo I got it.'_ "Tazuna-san you should know Kumo will take this mission seriously Kumo have pride never to give up any mission when on the field,"

Kakashi glared at Darui "The same goes for Konoha," Darui mentally smirked _'The fish have bite time to rill him in, I'll just apologize to Naruto later,'_ Darui knows that Kakashi was attached with Naruto during Naruto time in Konoha "I have a profession for you Kakashi-san if you're willing to listen." Kakashi raised an eyebrow and was sceptical on the profession "Oh and what will that bee Darui-san" Darui look at him with his boring expression "Information on Naruto Uzumaki…" Kakashi visible eye widen.

Meanwhile Both Team 7 and Team 17 was in the living room where both side was glaring at well mostly the Emo king was glaring at Naruto for insulting his clan. While Sakura was just squalling because of her Sasuke-kun is being so cool and a fail attempt to make Yugito jealous and as for Sai well his giving them a smile which is creeping Tsunami out.

Team 17 was just ignoring the Konoha team Yugito was checking out her retractable fingernail while her head is laying on Naruto shoulder everyone except her teammate have no idea that she was thinking of many different ways of killing Sakura because of both her and her mother for giving Naruto a hard life as for Naruto he lays his head on Yugito head while reading a book titled Fuinjutsu 101 vol10 and Kazuto was just chatting with Tsunami trying to know the situation in Nami No Kuni more clearly but he is still a little depress on what happen today.

Since their sensei went to talk to Tazuna and Naruto was starting getting irritated by Sasuke glaring at him "Hey Sasugay, would you stop staring at me, I appreciate that you think that I'm Handsome but I don't role that way," even though his hood was on Sasuke was gritting his teeth and curling his hand into a fist "HEY BAKA SASUKA IS NOT GAY," Sakura screech.

Yugito whisper into Naruto ear "Now I know why you call her a banshee," Naruto smile and kiss her head and whisper back "You have no idea," Tsunami smile at the couple "Well you two look like a cute couple," both of them smile and blush "Thank you, Tsunami-san" both said at the same time she look over at Kazuto "What about you Kazuto is there someone special in your life," Kazuto felt a little depress and look down Tsunami notice and quickly apologize "I'm sorry I didn't mean to" Kazuto spoke "It's okay Tsunami-san to tell you the truth she's not dead it's just she missing but I know she can handle herself," she smile and nodded.

Their sensei came out of Tazuna office "Okay now that everything is settle me and Kakashi," Darui said "Have decided that both our team will all work together to protect Tazuna," Sasuke snap and yell "What Sensei why must we work with this Kumo scum," Kakashi raised his eyebrow "Because Sasuke we have reason to believe that Zabuza may be alive and with my current state I don't have the strength to fight back," the banshee spoke up "But Kakashi-sensei we saw the hunter nin kill him with a senbon," Kakashi look at his student "Sakura senbons were never meant for killing it need to be put with poison to kill him and all hunter nin need to burn the body on sight not pick it up and run away,"

Sasuke glare at his sensei than at Darui "If you are strong I want you to train me," Darui look at him "Give me one good reason why should I train you" Sasuke smirked "Because I'm Sasuke Uchiha, I am an Uchiha Elite I get what I want."

All tree genin member of Team 17 look at each other then look back at him they were on the floor laughing "What's so funny," Sasuke yell glaring at the Kumo team "It's just that you" Naruto pointed at the Uchiha and said "Think that you an elite then if you're an self-proclaimed elite then why haven't you kill your brother," the Uchiha gritting his teeth.

"Settle down now why don't we introduce our self to get to know one another I'll start first I'm Kakashi Hatake" He gave an eye smile "I am Sai that is all," The pale Konoha nin said every sweat dropped up next is the is the banshee "I am Sakura Haruno daughter of civilian councilwoman Mebuki Haruno." She smirked the last of the Konoha team introduce himself "Like I said before I am Sasuke Uchiha, I am an Uchiha Elite" he said with a smirked on his face.

"I am Darui of Kumo" Darui said with his boring expression next was their redhead teammate "Kazuto Naotaka of the Naotaka clan known for our double Kekki Genkai Hyoton and Raton." Team 7 eye widen next is the female Jinchūriki "Yugito Nii Jinchūriki of the Nibi Bakeneko adoptive daughter to the Raikage and adoptive niece to Killer Bee Jinchūriki of the Hachibi." Naruto looked at his sensei who nodded he remove his hood "Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Head of both Uzumaki and Namikaze clan and the Jinchūriki of The Kyuubi No Kitsune." All of team 7 jaw drop except for Kakashi in his thought _'It's him it's really him sensei I'll never leave your son side again but I wonder how he found out about his parentage I'll ask him later Yugao will be happy to hear Naruto is alive and well,'_ nobody notice the lone tear drop from his eye.


	4. Chapter 4 Wave of Revelations Part 2

Spiral Storm of Kumo

Previously Spiral Storm of Kumo

'It's him it's really him sensei I'll never leave your son side again but I wonder how he found out about his parentage I'll ask him later Yugao will be happy to hear Naruto is alive and well,' nobody notice the lone tear drop from his eye.

Chapter 4 Wave of Revelation Part 2

"WHAT THERE IS NO WAY YOU'RE A NAMIKAZE," Sakura screech causing everyone to close their ear and Tazuna saw his glasses crack _'Shit I just got this last month,'_ Tazuna cried because of his glasses "Hey banshee do you always have to do that and yes I am a Namikaze," Naruto said still having his hand on his ears "That's impossible there's no way you're a Namikaze and the villagers should have killed the Demon years ago" Sasuke glaring at Naruto which earn KI (Killer intent) from all member of Team 17 and Kakashi "Call my boyfriend the 'D' word again I swear to Kami I will burn your sorry arrogant ass till you can't seat for years," Yugito threaten the Uchiha for being a prick _'Wait did she just say Naruto is her boyfriend oh I'm so proud wait till Jiraya hears this I can see it now the new Icha Icha series ,' _Kakashi is happy that his little brother have a girlfriend but his even more about the new series of perverted book.

All the Genin was in a stare off well except for Sai who have no emotion on his face when Kakashi clear his throat to get everyone attention "Okay now that is out of the way whose going be the leading team," Kakashi wondering who got the lead because of the current situation "I got an idea Kakashi-san why don't we have a spar between our Genin team and the wining team gets to lead," Darui said with his boring expression. Kakashi thought for a moment "Sure why not we." _'This will teach you for calling my little brother a demon you arrogant Uchiha son of bitch,' _Kakashi always wanted revenge for what the village have done to Naruto and only treated the last Uchiha like a god.

Darui nodded "The spar will start," Darui look at the clock showing its "now seeing we have the time let's take this outside come on team," they followed their sensei outside.

**Outside Tazuna's House **

"Now the rules are simple No blood shed and certainly No killing but only Knockout, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu and you can only use three jutsu only are we clear," Darui said everyone nodded than he shift his sight to Kakashi "Kakashi-san why don't you be the referee," Kakashi nodded "Let's get things moving shall we first round Kazuto vs. Sai please step forward," both contestant nodded and walk to the field Sai thought _'Seeing I allowed to use Kenjutsu might a well use my ninjato,'_ Sai pulled out his Ninjato and slip into his sword fighting stance. Kazuto raised an eyebrow "Kenjutsu huh well Sai I going to give you the shock of your life," he brought out two kunai and said "**Ranton: Reza ken no jutsu**" Two kunai start to glow it and extend to the size of a normal ninjeto. Kakashi look at both of them "Seeing as you're ready then Hajime,"

Once the signal was given Sai quickly rush towards Kazuto who just form his defensive stance. When Sai ninjato was a few meters away Kazuto block it with his Jutsu "If you think I'm going down that easily think again," Kazuto push Sai back like he was nothing but Sai landed on his feet then he decided to use a jutsu he pull his drawing scroll and start drawing fast **"Chōjū Giga" **Three lion drawing star to run towards Kazuto and he did the same towards the lion like creature. The double Kekki Genkai user use the first lion as a stepping stone to jump causing the creature to disperse the two reaming creature got slash by his jutsu then he charged his way towards his opponent.

Sai prepare to block the double sword strike but Kazuto stops and slide in front of Sai. Kazuto twisting his waist a little like he was about to swing a baseball bat "**Raiton: Kaminari hōryū no jutsu**" two lightning sphere came out of the Reza ken hitting the Konoha Genin sending him flying towards a tree knocking him out. Kakashi was impress a Genin using a close-rang jutsu to hide his mid-range jutsu and when it's time he took Sai out instantly "Winner Kazuto next round Yugito vs. Sakura step forward," Kazuto stand next to Naruto who spoke up "You got to teach me that **Raiton: Kaminari hōryū no jutsu** when we get back to Kumo," Kazuto nodded and bro fist Naruto "Sure thing the fun part about that jutsu you also can fire it from your hand or sword."

Both Kunoichi step in to the field meanwhile Naruto, Kazuto and Darui were making bets on how fast that Yugito can beat Sakura in to a knockout "You two ready," Kakashi ask both Kunoichi sinks to fighting stance and nodded "very well Hajime,"

Sakura smirk "Watch out demon whore I am top kunoichi of the academy," Yugito just raised an eyebrow. Sakura starts charge toward Yugito by the time she got a chance to punch the female Jinchūriki she got an uppercut sending her up into the air. But Yugito was not finish she jumps up the same height as sakura and deliver a spin kick sending Sakura to the tree next to Sai "Remember this you howler monkey bitch that rank means nothing out in the field." Yugito walks back to her team she receive a kiss on the lips and news about her next date when Naruto told her he won the bet on how fast she can beat Sakura but saw Darui and Kazuto depress on their lost she could not help but to smile and shook her head in amusement of the two Ranton Kekki Genkai user. But in Kakashi thoughts _'Your top kunoichi alright in paper,'_

"Okay last but not least Naruto vs. Sasuke you know the drill," Naruto and Sasuke walk to the field but Kyuubi spoke up _**'Kit seeing his a Uchiha he probably have the same short fuse like all the other Uchiha so light it up,'**_ Naruto smirk _'You got it'_ he answer before Kyuubi cut the connection Naruto sink into his fighting stance the same goes for Sasuke "Well seeing the both of you are ready then Hajime"

Sasuke quickly charged forwards with a punch aimed at Naruto for face. But Naruto did not move until the punch was centimetres away he quickly move away "Aww Sasugay you miss," Sauke gritting his teeth "Hold still demon," he sends a bunch of kick and punches but miss "No way I don't want to be rape by you I already saving myself for someone special," That cause Kakashi to giggled perversely and Yugito blush madly _**'Aww Kitten he is saving himself for you, why don't you take his virginity already just fu- .'**_ _'Shut up you pervert,'_ she cut the connection and continues to watch the fight. Sasuke was panting while Naruto looks like nothing happen "What is this all the elite can do I have more skill in my pinkie than you have in your entire body,"

Sasuke whet trough hand signs **"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu,"** Naruto just the doge the fire ball "Strike one are you sure that you're an Uchiha," Naruto continue to haunt Sasuke he shot another fire ball "Strike two wow for an Uchiha you sure are weak" Sasuke decided to charge towards and his fist aimed at Naruto "Shishi Ren-" was all he could when Naruto catch his fist with a blue sphere on the other hand Kakashi visible eye widen "Strike three your out **Rasengan**" Naruto slams the chakra sphere on Sasuke sending him to the tree where the other Konoha Genin are knocking him out.

"Winner Naruto" Kakashi pronounce and smile he went to Naruto and gave him a hug Naruto return it then they separate "You got a lot of explaining to do," Kakashi said "And how did you learn about your parentage and the Rasengan," Naruto raised an eyebrow and smile he turn to look at the unconscious Team 7 then look back at his brother "Might as well tell you sit down cause it going to be a long story," Kakashi nodded but Darui spoke up "Naruto, Yugito and Kazuto you three stay here I'll scout the second target and Kakashi if you even think of kidnapping Naruto back to that hell hole you will have all of Kumo raining down on you" Kakashi just nodded and shiver a little while for Yugito, she decided to hear the story and made herself comfortable and place he head on Naruto shoulder and Kazuto decided to walk up to a tree and take a nap because of the breeze.

"Okay it all began..."Naruto started his story

_**Fuin: Flashback 7 Years ago Jutsu**_

It was a stormy night in Konoha No Sato a young Naruto was holding his bleeding left hand and running in random directions. He stops and rest beside a dumpster but heard people who are chasing him is still on his trail he starts to run again. He manages to run towards a training ground he saw the river flooding due to the storm. The small group of civilian and shinobi that was chasing him finally caught up to the blond.

"Well, well, well, look at what we got here," the shinobi said "it seems like the fox finally run out of space to run," the shinobi brought out a kunai "Stop what have I ever done to you"

"You kill our families,"

"You killed my friends,"

"Any last word demon boy," the shinobi got closer "Yeah one day all of you will regret doing this," Naruto said the shinobi grab him by his neck and starts to chock him, the shinobi then stab the young Jinchūriki multiple times "Good reddens demon." He tosses Naruto into to the river the mob cheer that the demon boy was now gone. But not till they felt killer intent the mob look at where the KI was coming from but saw two ANBU Inu and Neko both of them draw their ninjeto and cut the mob and shinobi down Kakashi went through summoning hand signs.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu,**" Eight Ninken or ninja dogs appeared a pug is on top of a bull dog spoke up "Yo Kakashi it's been a while you need something," Kakashi spoke "Pakkun find Naruto this fuckers threw him into the river," Pakkun and the other dogs eyes widen "WHAT!" They said at the same time. Pakkun and the other dogs like Naruto because whenever Kakashi or Yugao is not able to look after the young blond Kakashi would ask his summoning to look after him all the Ninken form a bond with Naruto "Okay boys follow down river to and pick up Naruto scent we are not losing him now let's move out," Pakkun bark orders they nodded and run down the river.

**Naruto Mindscape **

Drip…Drip…Drip…

Naruto slowly open his with his vision still blurry he rubs his eyes to clear his vision he looks around "Great just great I ended up in a sewer," he said to himself he walk around and tries to find a man hole to get out of the sewer. But when he turns to a corner and saw a huge cage door with a paper with a Kanji (Seal) stick on the middle of the door he just shrugged and walk into the cage door.

When he walks inside the cage door and saw a man around mid-twenties with short spikey red hair. The man also has black whiskers like marking at both side of his cheeks and red slit eyes. He is also wearing a red-orange yukata with some, black lining around it sleeve and the collar running down his yukata.

The man spotted Naruto and spoke up _**"I've been waiting for a long time to meet you Kit,"**_ Naruto look around and pointed at himself _**"Yes you I've been waiting for a chance to speak with my Jinchūriki,"**_ Naruto is confused when he said Jinchūriki "Wait who are you and what do you mean by Jin-jin-jin" Naruto have a hard time to pronounce the words _**"Jinchūriki,"**_ the blond boy nodded _**"Well you see Kit you are chosen to hold the Kyuubi no Kitsune and that would be me." **_Naruto look even more confuse "That can be right you don't even look like a fox let alone have 9-tail,"

The Kyuubi raised an eyebrow and grin _**"Are you sure about that Kit," **_Kyuubi raised all Nine of his tails and transform into a giant fox. Naruto eyes widen and he quickly run back out from the cage "Okay I believe you please don't kill me," he was at a pleading position and shaking _**"Calm down Kit I'm not here to kill you why would everyone think I'll try to kill the first thing I see,"**_ The Kyuubi grumble then the Kyuubi just sigh _**"Kit let's get things straight even if I'm a 50 foot fox it does not mean that I'm going to kill you got it,"**_ Naruto nodded Kurama spoke up again "_**Good now I have a proposition for you if you're willing to listen."**_ Naruto just stood there for a couple of seconds then spoke up "And that would be."

"_**Training and to fulfil a promise that I made five years ago to look after you," **_Kyuubi look sorrowful but he shook his head _**"and there is a catch you have to remove that piece of paper from the middle of the bars so I could have excess to your scenes like see what you see, hear what you hear and so on,"**_ Naruto raised an eyebrow _**"and maybe if you are strong enough we can leave Konoha," **_Naruto then snap "Why would I want to leave Konoha," Kyuubi than shrunk back to human form giving Naruto the are you serious face _**"Kit your mother would have killed all the people of Konoha and took you to another village instead of seeing you suffer like this,"**_ Naruto was speechless he look down "How would you know," he said in a sad tone _**"Because your mother was the Jinchūriki before you," **_Naruto perk up and "My mother was a jin-jin-whatever before me," Kurama just nodded.

"_**Let me show you"**_ Kurama said as he wave his hand a sphere came out of the water showing a woman with ling red hair wearing a green dress and yellow shirt underneath it. Beside her is a man with the same spikey blond hair but two locks running down the side of his face wearing a Konoha Jonin clothing "Wow Kaa-san looks beautiful but … why is she with the Yondaimei," Kurama mentally face palm he never plan on telling Naruto so soon _**"Might as well tell you… look at him carefully and give him whisker marks on both side of his cheek." **_

Naruto did as Kyuubi said and a couple of second later Naruto eyes widen "T-t-t-t-he Y-Y-Yondaime i-i-is m-my Tou-san," Kurama just nodded _**"He wanted you to be treated as a hero but the Sandaime never followed his wishes,"**_ there was a moment of silent as Naruto has tears running down his cheeks. A few minutes pass the Naruto whisper "I'll do it," Kurama was napping while the blond was crying he open his eyes _**"What,"**_ Naruto look Kurama straight in the eyes "You heard me I say I'll do it," He rip the paper off.

"_**And so it begins," **_Kurama said _**"Naruto till the time is right do not tell anyone about any of this," **_Naruto nodded he begin to fade _**"One more thing before you go when you get out of the hospital go behind the Hokage monument,"**_ Kurama was about walk away when he heard "Wait do you have a real name," Kurama smiled _**"Kurama my name is Kurama,"**_ Naruto faded from his mindscape not before saying "Thank you Kurama."

**Konoha Hospital**

Naruto woke up in the hospital where both Yugao and Kakashi were off duty and out of their ANBU uniform wearing civilian clothing "Oh thank kami you woke up," Yugao said and give him a hug tight "Umm Yugao I were you let him go before you chock him to death," Kakashi said as he flip a page of his favourite book Icha Icha Paradise "Sorry Naruto-kun," Naruto catch his breath "It's okay Yugao-neechan," Kakashi decided to keep his book "Naruto do you remember who stab you," Naruto flinch and nodded "It was Hayate," Naruto look down "Naruto don't worry he already pay for harming you," Kakashi said Naruto nodded "I got it why don't we get you discharged so we can go get ramen," Yugao promoted with the magic words Naruto was jumping on his bed.

**Behind the Hokage Monument**

After 10 bowls of ramen he decided do as Kyuubi said and went to the back of the Hokage monument _**'Okay kit there is a Genjutsu around here,'**_ they are in front of a bunch of vines that grows all the way up a cleft _**'Just walk straight into it,' **_Naruto did as Kurama said he close his eyes and walk straight into to vines then when he open his eyes there was a clan compound gate on the left side of the gate has a swirl on it with words Uzumaki and the right side it has the Hiraishin kunai with a circle around it with the words Namikaze.

Naruto eyes widen when he saw the compound the most biggest compound that almost rival the Senju clan compound **"This is where I was supposed to live and they put me in a cockroach infested rat hole,"** Naruto fury can almost rival the Kyuubi himself but did not notice the Biju cloak. '_**Kit calm down, calm down if you continue like this all of Konoha will know,'**_ Naruto took a deep breath and the cloak slowly disappeared _**'I know how it feels like when life screw us up'**_ Kurama look down then shook his head_** 'No time to get sentimental now go in to the compound'**_ Naruto walk into the compound and look around then he felt safe for the first time he went upstairs and look at the door sign saying (Naruto) he opens the door and saw a nursery the wall colour is baby blue, there was a baby crib, a changing table a plush fox and a book shelf with stories.

"This was supposed to be my room," Naruto stare at the room a little while then _**'Like I say Kit no time to get all sentimental there should be a library down the corridor,'**_ Naruto nodded and closed the door he continue to walk down a corridor with the sign Library when he open the door he was astonished with all the scrolls that are placed on the shelves with many different type of jutsu all categorized from ranking and chakra affinity type he went over to see a desk with two letters both address to Naruto and he open It.

_To Naruto _

_Hi Naruto it your father Minato Namikaze yeah the Yondaime Hokage. I know how hard it is for you to understand this but you should know I can never ask another person to hold a heavy burden on containing the Kyuubi and I know that you can control the Kyuubi chakra. I also hope that the village have look at you as a hero instated of a demon. I have left two of my prize jutsu the __**Rasengan **__and __**Hiraishin**__ hope you are happy. Naruto you should know I will always love you son no matter what happens make me proud and become the strongest shinobi in the element nations. _

_From Your Father _

_Minato Namikaze _

Naruto have different mixture of emotion he was piss yet he felt happy he have a father that loves him. Next he opens the other letter that belongs to his mother.

_To Naruto_

_Hey there Sochi it's me your mother Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze. I have a little time to write this so let me make this short. A life of a Jinchūriki is hard if people ever treat you bad I will support you in any idea of running to another village. I don't want to see you suffer because of us making you hold this heavy burden I left some scroll on our clan jutsu and yes you are part of the Uzumaki clan. Remember this I will always love you and always be at your side no matter what show all the element nation that you can make the impossible possible._

_From Your Mother _

_Kushina Namikaze Uzumaki_

Naruto broke down and cried while holding his parents latter into his chest. After an hour he spoke up "Kurama if I'm to leave the village where should I go," Naruto ask his tenant _**'To Kumo that is the best option,'**_ Naruto close his eyes and thought for a moment "When do we leave," Kurama thought for a moment **'**_**In a year**____**that should be enough time for you to properly learn a few jutsu an some katas,'**_ The blonde nodded "you got it we leave in one year." _'All of Konoha will regret the day they start to beat me and spat on my father dying wishes,'_

_**Fuin: Flashback Jutsu Kai**_

"Then I train with some katas and some basic chakra control learn the **Kage Bunshin** and the **Rasengan** so that's the entire story," Naruto finishes his story Kakashi was stun that his brother learn two A-rank jutsu he snap from his daze "Wow Naruto just wow," the mask Konoha nin said "non the less I am happy that you're doing well and a girlfriend who is a Jinchūriki no less how did that happen," Yugito have a thin blush Naruto just smile Yugito spoke up "It was 6 years ago my Shinobi save me from an angry fat man who was about to beat me with a stick but Naru-kun here heat him with a nonlethal Rasengan," earning a quick peck on the cheek from Yugito "Then started to date my Hero a couple weeks ago and loving every single minute of it," the Female Jinchūriki finish and Kakashi is impress of his little brother on having a girlfriend.

There was a small silence then Naruto spoke up "How's life in Konoha last I heard from A-sensei he told me Konoha was celebrating the death of the demon for a week," Naruto said. When he left A had his spy's in Konoha inform him and the village celebration but not consequents of the villages "Well there was a celebration and almost made it into an official festival but me, Yugao, Ayame, Teuchi and Jiraiya went on a rampage with the Toads and Ninken attacking anyone who celebrated it," The Cyclops ninja said "That and when the Toads heard how you were treated they came with Gamabunta, Gamaken, Gamahiro, Fukasaku-sama and his wife Shima-sama came to Konoha and told the village and Hokage this 'if you were to be under attack from any village you can forget about summoning us,' then they left but not without Gamabunta destroying a small part of Konoha wall and when I say small I mean a very large hole on the wall," Naruto smiled knowing that his precious people and summoning's got his back but the Cyclops was not finish "Oh almost forgot me and Yugao a dating almost 3 years now,"

Naruto raised an eyebrow "Seriously," Kakashi just nodded "Well congratulation… when am I expecting niece or nephew out of wedlock," the male Jinchūriki ask with his fox grin Kakashi glared at him Naruto just smirked and glared back then Kakashi then pull out a box then open it and blush.

"I am planning to propose to her soon maybe after the mission," the Konoha Jonin said nervously and Naruto smile "So I was right you got her pregnant," Naruto teased

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT" the Cyclops yelled.

**Gato Mansion **

Meanwhile Darui was doing his reconnaissance he saw and evaded a couple of C and D-Rank shinobi that guards the mansion _'Hmm big house for a small fat ass drug lord'_ He look around _'nothing much but low ranking mercenary ninja… what's this,'_ Darui spotted the corrupted business man Gato being guarded by to other shinobi.

'_Looks like he is preparing for an assault good thing Naruto and Yugito are on my team,' _He saw more mercenary coming _'Fuck more shinobi where the hell are all this shinobi coming from,' _through the front gate then he saw the hunter nin and a tired Zabuza from earlier.

'_So we were right Zabuza is still a live best if I leave immediately,'_ he quickly leave the area.

**Tazuna House **

"Everyone dinner is ready," Tsunami said then the door open "Darui-san welcome back and just in time for dinner," She said with a smile Darui nodded and he meet up with both team at the dinner table "Okay here is what I've learn," Darui said "It turns out he have an army of mercenary and Zabuza is also alive,"

Everyone at the room stay silent till a voice broke the silence "What's the point you're all going to die anyways," Said Tsunami son Inari "Why do you guys even bother," at this point Naruto stood up and glared down on him "We will defeat him," Inari snap "No you won't you will just die you will never understand," Naruto slam a fist on to the table.

"You think don't know pain," Naruto yell back "When I was young I lived in Konoha orphanage the kept me in a basement and only feed me once every week I have to survive through eating bugs that I could find," Kakashi, Tazuna and Tsunami was shock "When I was 4 they kick me out into the streets to fend for myself while people beat me and call me a demon then on my birthday they will do something called the fox hunt and hunt me down like an animal, you want to know why," He glared at the boy and release a little KI "Because my father the Yondaime Hokage sealed the Kyuubi No Kitsune inside me making me into to a Jinchūriki his final wish was to make Konoha No Sato view me as a hero but they spat on his final wishes," then he glaring at the emo and banshee "This bitch mother and that Fucker father always want me to be executed but what they didn't is that if they succeed on doing that they will release the Kyuubi," Making everyone except his team and sensei go pale.

"YOUR LYING THERE IS NO WAY BECAUSE YOU'RE A DEMON," Sakura yelled while Sasuke just huff and look away "Oh really bitch," Naruto said he pull up his shirt showing his six pack making Yugito admire the sight of her boyfriend six pack _**'Woo mama look at those pack,'**_ Nibi said _'You got that right,'_ Yugito responded. Then Naruto channel chakra to his gut reviling the seal "Can some body read the fine print that is written over here," Naruto pointed Tazuna volunteer and adjusted his glasses and read what is written he skip a few parts and read one that catches his eyes "This seal is used to contained the Kyuubi No Kitsune and it is powered by the chakra of the Jinchūriki if the chakra that powers the seal stop or the Jinchūriki dies the results is," Tazuna eyes widen and gulp then he continue "The Release of The Kyuubi No Kitsune," and yet again making everyone except his team and sensei go pale.

Inari ran upstairs crying. While the other continue to eat Tazuna spoke "You know kid even if the Kyuubi is in your gut that doesn't mean you're a demon does a kunai seal in a scroll turn in to a kunai no it does not to me you're a hero," Tsunami smiled and nodded "Thanks Tazuna-san, Taunami-san I wish that hell hole of a village could be like you two," Naruto said if Kakashi mask was down you could see him smile that people outside the village is able to see Naruto as a hero.


	5. Chapter 5 Wave of Revelations Part 3

Spiral Storm of Kumo

Wave of Revelations Part 3

**Outside Tazuna House**

After yesterday event and the defeat of Team 7 on the mission leading team Kakashi decide to step up some 'Training' if you can call it training. While Team 17 sensei also decided to teach them a few jutsu but found Team 7 who is about to start their training "Okay team todays training will be tree walking let me demonstrate," Kakashi walk up a tree and stood upside down on a branch. All of Team 17 have the same thought _'No wonder they were so damn week they haven't even learn this exercise,'_ Kakashi thoughts _'By the look of those expression on their face they already know this exercise,'_ "Care to join Team 17," He said with his famous eye smile.

"No thanks my team already know this exercise," He nodded to his team they start to walk up a tree the self-proclaimed elite was greeting his teeth "If they can do it I can do it as well cause I'm an elite Uchiha for Kami sake," Sasuke put his foot on the and walk up the three but he was send flying when use too much chakra. Team 17 was chuckling making the Uchiha piss and glared at them he did hand sign **"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu,"** and shot a fire ball at Naruto. But Naruto smirked and made his own hand sign "**Suiton: Mizudeppō,**" Naruto spat a water ball colliding with the fire ball "Wow an arrogant Uchiha to the end," Naruto said as they walk down the tree and made way to another part of the forest to train leaving a piss of Uchiha.

**With Team 17**

"Alright team we only have about a week to become strong before we face Zabuza," the Genin nodded He brought out a sealing scroll "I got some jutsu here from Kumo, 10 different jutsu scroll 2 jutsu for each element you possess," everyone took a scroll "Hey sensei if we are here who's looking after Tazuna," Kazuto ask but Naruto respond "I can answer that," Kazuto shift his sight to his teammate "Darui-sensei ask me to use Kage Bunshin and Henge them to look like us because with Zabuza down for a week there would be no problem," Kazuto understand and nodded then Darui remember his fellow Ranton user said when he engage Zabuza "Kazuto why did you want to fight Zabuza alone," all eyes was on him now and he is sweating bullets then he sigh "No point of hiding it anymore," Kazuto said "You two remember I told the two of you I was friends with all _Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū_," The two Jinchūriki nodded "Well I'm actually the apprentice to all Seven of them," he said while smiling sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

Everyone Jaw was on the ground and eyes wide as dinner plated Darui snap out first "Why would they pick you," Kazuto answer "Well it go like this… everyone knows there is only Seven Swordsmen but in truth there is an eight member," He paused for effect "The Master of all Seven Swords," every nodded "But How," the whisker Jinchūriki ask "Long story short when I was 8 years old I sneak in the Seven Swordsmen chamber I fell on the alter where they keep their swords" Kazuto stop and make sure everyone is paying attention "They saw me and was about to kick me out but all the sword glow indicating someone worthy of being Master of all Seven Swords is in front of them, So they took me in as their apprentice and that is about it," Everyone nodded. "How strong are you," Yugito ask Kazuto rub his chin "Around mid Chunin," Kazuto saw his teammates look confused Darui spoke up "You should be high Jonin right about now what happen," Kazuto raised an eye brow "Kind of hard to train when you're always on the run from hunter-nin who want to kill you because of your Bloodline,"

"Oooh" Was all they said.

"But my Kenjutsu is at less mid Jonin," Kazuto said Naruto was curious of one thing "Have you killed anyone before," Looking at his teammate "I killed 3 shinobi all genin that work with hunter-nin," Kazuto answer Naruto nodded in acknowledgement. "Very well now that you all pick your own jutsu let me tell you what you have taken Yugito," Darui said "That is **Katon: Endan** and the other one is **Raiton: Kaminari Nami**," she smiled happily "Next Naruto the two scroll you is **Fūton: Daitoppa** and **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu** if you combine this two jutsu it become a very powerful force," Naruto grin and raised his fist and said "Alright," Darui shift to his fellow Ranton user "Kazuto yours is **Suiton: Suiben** and **Fūton: Shinkūha** but if you use the suiben combine with a little lightning chakra," Kazuto nodded and toss the water scroll up and down "I haven't seen this jutsu for a while now," Darui remember something "Oh and if you are finish with each jutsu pass the it to the next person okay," they nodded. "Let's begin," Darui show them his sadistic smile the Team starts to pale and sweat bullets because they know that smile all too well _'The only time we see that sadistic smile of his is when we have to go through one of his Hell run drills,_' Darui Hell run drills is where you can put a Genin dreams of being a shinobi to a rest.

After 6 hour of Darui Hell run training all of his little Genin is down on the ground gasping for air Yugito is lying on Naruto chest "I never felt this tired since A and Bee decided to train us," she rubes her face on his chest and pure a little. "You know what once we're back in Kumo lets prank Darui-sensei," Naruto said while gasping for air "Count me in," Kazuto agrees no doubt they want pay back "Are you sure you want to do that you two," Their sensei said the two boys look up they saw their sensei both of them turn paled again. The next minute all of Nami No Kuni could hear tow girly scream that came from the forest where Team 17 was training. It is only 2 pm when they finish training Darui decided to check in on Tazuna while the Team rest up in the forest. We can see two of the male Genin team members pale as ghost and shaking while trying to eat who knew Darui can be scary.

While eating Nibi spoke up_** 'Kitten I scenes another chakra signature close and it's not those Konoha nin,'**_ Yugito stop eating and answer _'Are you sure Mata,'_ Matatabi reply _**'Positive ask your mate,'**_ she mantel nodded and whisper to Naruto "Naru-kun can you ask your tenant to scenes the area for our 'friend'," Yugito gesture friend Naruto knows what that mean _'Kurama is there anyone other than us here,'_ Naruto ask _**'Yes up the second tree to the left that is behind you and it's that hunter nin from yesterday,'**_ Naruto mentally nodded "Kazuto I challenge you to do something what do you say," Naruto blink three time meaning there was someone watching them Kazuto notice he smirked "Sure what is the challenge," Naruto nodded "There is a squirrel up the second tree to the left behind us I challenge you to catch it if think you can do it of course," Kazuto grin "With the new jutsu that I just learn Hell yeah of course I can," Kazuto did his hand signs "**Suiton: Suiben,**" a whip made of water starts to form and shot the end of the whip to the three where the Hunter is standing Kazuto felt the Whip straighten and pull the shinobi down with all his might.

"Well looks like I got a constellation prize," Kazuto said with sarcasm "It's hunter nin from the other day," Naruto and Yugito quickly remove the hunter nin weapons and bag Kazuto check the bag it is full of herbs then Naruto went up an took off the Hunter-nin mask revelling a beautiful "You're a guy aren't you," Yugito said the member of her team was look shocked "Yugito-chan there no way that can be a guy can it," Naruto was trying to process the information. "Yeah Yugito that can't be you're a girl right," Kazuto ask hunter nin who shook his head "She is right I am a guy," the hunter killer nin said causing Naruto and Kazuto to slack jaw "Yugi-chan how do you know," Naruto was wondering how his girlfriend know "Let's just say it's a girl intuition," Yugito said Naruto, Kazuto and Omoi learn never to argue with woman especially Yugito when they did that Yugito went all Matatabi one tail cloak on the tree of them. "Okay anyways back to business who are you and what did you do to Zabuza-nii," Kazuto was curious when he heard Zabuza was alive but the hunter-nin narrow his eyes was wondering "What is Zabuza-sama to you," He glared the double Kekki Genkai user "a Sensei and a friend," The hunter nin was shock to hear of this information.

"My name Haku Yuki I never knew Zabuza-sama had another student," all tree raised an eyebrow "Okay Haku-san why are you really here," Haku said nothing the next couple of minutes they tried to get information but failed miserably Naruto sigh "Okay let's face it we're not going to get anything out of him," his teammate nodded "Fine lets set him free," Both Jinchūriki is shocked at what the redhead just said then Yugito spoke up "Are you sure about this he might come back and kill us," the redhead spoke up "Yeah but he is here for another reason," The Kazuto remove his water whip and gave Haku's bag of herbs. "There is a message I want you to deliver to Zabuza," The hunter nin look at him curiously and nodded "Tell Zabuza-nii to get well soon and an old friend is back," Haku nodded a gain and **Shunshin** away Naruto spoke up "What with the beg of herbs," The blond Jinchūriki was curious "It's an old Kiri ANBU remedy if you don't have medicine you find herbs I learn that from Zabuza-nii,"

They heard footsteps they look behind they saw their sensei "You did good team," Darui said Naruto was surprised "Sensei how long have you been there," Darui smirked "Oh long enough to hear you guys ask the first few question," They look down "But sensei we didn't get any information out of him," Yugito said they have a frown on their face. "Yes you did but you also learn there is no point in meaningless bloodshed you could have kill him here and now but why didn't you," Darui giving them some wisdom Naruto heard this from Jiraiya before Naruto spoke up "it's because that's what makes us human," Darui smiled at his student answer "That's right Naruto that what makes us human we may be shinobi but we only kill when necessary," they look at each other a smile "Lets continue our training," he said without his sadistic smile all his Genin nodded and said "Hai,"

**Gato Mansion **

Haku return from his gathering the herbs that were needed for him to heal Zabuza "Zabuza-sama I'm back with the herbs," Zabuza woke up from his bed "Finally why the fuck are you late," Zabuza yelled Haku bowed his head "My apologies Zabuza-sama I was captured by the Genin team from Kumo," Zabuza was furious "How the hell can you get captured by a bunch of Genin," Haku flinch a little "But one of them tell me told me to tell you this message," Zabuza raised an eyebrow "And what would that Genin want to tell me," Haku repeated "'Get well soon and an old friend is back' that was all he said and he said he was once your student," Zabuza rub his chin "Very well I'll just find out his identity when I'm fully recover," he starts to create the medicine

_**Ninpo: 1 week Time Skip Jutsu**_

A week passes since their encounter with Haku and tension between Team 7 and Team 17 increase because of the Uchiha. He had tried to take the one of the scrolls that Team 17 brought from Kumo saying that he deserves this power because he is an Uchiha elite and stating that they are weak in addition he start to calling the two blond Jinchūriki demon and the demon whore. The self-proclaimed elite earn a kick the jewels from Yugito and followed by a lariat to his neck by Naruto. Sakura tried key word 'tried' to beat to beat the two Jinchūriki for harming her Sasuke-kun while running towards the two blond she did not notice the floor of turn to ice she slip, fell and slide towards the wall knocking her out.

**The Bridge**

When their week was over it time that they take their job seriously the two teams ate breakfast and made their way to the bridge Naruto stayed behind in case Gato decided to pull a hostage situation. Upon reaching they found all the workers unconscious and a thick mist descend on to the bridge Zabuza and Haku came out from the mist.

"Darui and Kakashi I've been waiting for the two you," Zabuza said as he scan the Genin that was with them he stops on the redhead Genin "Gaki is that you," Team 7 look confused having no idea on how Zabuza knew the redheaded Genin. "Yo Zabuza-nii It's been a while how are you doing," Kazuto ignoring the Konoha team stare "Gaki the last I saw you was when I left to kill Yagura myself," Kazuto remember when Zabuza left "And let me guess you fail," Zabuza look away for a moment muttering something about stupid Gaki "Anyways move away so I can kill Tazuna," Zabuza order Kazuto shook his head "Can't let you do that," Zabuza just sigh "If you want it that way then Haku kill them quickly," Haku made hand signs **"Hyoton: Mō fubuki no hari,"** Haku fires a storm of senbons Kazuto stands in front and went through hand signs **"Hyoton: Aisudōmu,"** an ice dome appeared blocking the barrage senbons Zabuza face palm "How the hell I forget that you have two Kekki Genkai," Haku eyes widen "You can use two Kekki Genkai," Kazuto just shrugged.

Zabuza glared at his old apprentice and pointed his sword at the redhead "You know Gaki I haven't had the chance to fight with you for a long time now," Kazuto Nodded and brought out two kunai "Hope your skills aren't to rusty for your old age" Zabuza grew a tick mark on his head "I'M ONLY 26 YEARS OLD BRAT," The swordsmen yelled. Then Kazuto sensei put a hand on his shoulder "We'll take him as a team," Darui then look at Kakashi "Kakashi your team stays here and protect Tazuna." The mask shinobi nodded "No way I want to fight," The last Uchiha yelled Darui just sigh "Fine if you die it's not our problem," Darui and his fellow Ranton user, use the same B-rank Jutsu "**Ranton: Reza ken no jutsu,**" Darui sword erupted with Ranton concentrating at the sharp end of the cleaver sword. Both of Kazuto kunai erupted with Ranton chakra forming into two Ninjato "GO" Darui said Kazuto and his sensei charged towards Zabuza while Yugito and Sasuke charged towards Haku

**With Yugito and Sasuke**

Yugito and Sasuke uses their kunai to engage Haku but Haku blocked it with two of his own kunai Haku jump back and did hand signs "**Suiton: Sensatsu Suishō,**" A hale of water senbons fly's down on the two Genin but thanks to Yugito cat like reflexes she avoided all the hale of senbons. As for the Uchiha he was hit with three water senbons on the left leg winching in pain but he stood up "And you call yourself an elite, we've been fighting a couple of minutes and you got injured," Sasuke glared at the female Jinchūriki then shift his glared at the fake Hunter-nin who just chuckle "Hmm two against one hardly seems fair,"

Sasuke smirked "We are shinobi we lie, we cheat and we certainly don't play fair," Haku smirked under his mask "How true I guess it's time for me to stop playing fair," the air around the bridge starts to get cold and the two Genin can see their breath. Then the Hyoton user went through another hand sign "**Hyoton: Makyō Hyōshō**," the puddle around them erupted in to many small icicles and from into a mirror dome trapping them, Yugito face palm "Thanks a lot Sasugay look at what you did," she yelled. Yugito then when through hand sign "**Katon: Endan,**" she shot a huge fire ball and hit the mirror but when the smoke cleared the mirror was still standing "It's no use I infused the ice mirrors with chakra **Suiton: Sensatsu Suishō**," Yugito and Sasuke took out their kunai and fought of the barrage of Senbons.

**With Darui and Kazuto**

As Kazuto and Darui sword clashes against Zabuza who is showing them why he earn the sword Kubikiribōchō and a place as a member of the Kiri Seven Swordsmen. Even with Darui help Zabuza still proves to be a strong enemy. While Darui blocks another slash from Zabuza, Kazuto tries to land a kick on to Zabuza gut but miss when Zabuza jump back "Nice try brat but you still need more skill to beat me," Zabuza said as he tries to land a strike but both of his opponent jump away. They start to feel the air around them starts to get cold and Zabuza saw Haku **Makyō Hyōshō **"Well it seems that your Genin are doom," Zabuza said as he looks at his to opponents and Darui raised an eyebrow "And what makes you say that," Darui ran and tries to land a blow on to Zabuza but was block "Because they are trapped in Haku **Makyō Hyōshō **I've seen it cut down enemy that are twice as skill then your Genin," Both of them jump away and Kazuto run towards Zabuza clashing his **Reza Ken** against Zabuza Kubikiribōchō "He is the ultimate weapon unlike you," Zabuza taunted his old student "Fuck you old man," Kazuto said "I'M NOT OLD" Zabuza yelled.

**With Yugito and Sasuke**

Sasuke could not hold on any longer. They have been in the **Makyō Hyōshō** for a couple of minutes and the Konoha Genin look very tired. Yugito on the other hand is still batting off in coming senbons but got a couple of hits but is being heal by Matatabi _'It's not fair,'_ the Uchiha thought _'Why is she strong I should have this power instead of the Demon whore it should be mine I'm the Uchiha elite this power will be MINE,' _Sasuke have finally unlock his Sharingan. "Finally my Sharingan have been unlocked," as more senbons fly's towards him he created hand sings "Feel lucky to sacrifice yourself to save the Elite **Kawarimi,**" he switch places with Yugito her eyes widen as she saw the senbons got closer to her. She closed her and waited to be hit but nothing hit her when she opens her eyes she saw Naruto carrying her bridal style with his four tails Biju cloak wrapped around the two of them.

"**Sorry to be late Yugi-hime,"** Naruto smile at her "What took you so long," she said and smiled back **"Got caught up by some of Gato goons who tried to pull a hostage situation on us but I took care of them,"**

**Fuin: Flash back Jutsu**

Naruto was meditating in the living room till with tsunami and Inari but his meditation is interrupted by his Biju _**'Kit I sensed five unknown chakra signature coming in close,'**_ Kurama said _**'They split up and surrounded the house,' **__'Thanks Kurama,'_ He thanked his partner. Naruto shot open his eyes "Tsunami-san, Inari go hide in the basement we have company," Tsunami nodded and grab her son and ran toward the basement Naruto unsheathe his Ninjato and waited for them to make the first move "Okay you bastards you either come out now or die slowly," The mercenary broke through the windows of the house "Hehe look what we got here boys a brave little ninja," one of the mercenary said "Let's take our time with this Genin," the brought out their weapons "You can give up now or die trying," Naruto said. The Mercenary laugh "Give us your best shot Kid," Naruto smirked "You ask for it," Naruto make a cross hand sign "**Kage Bunshin No Jutsu**," Naruto made four Shadow clones one clone for each bandit. The five Bandits were smirking "Once we are done with you will rape the other blond," now they done it.

There was a couple of seconds of _silence 'KURAMA GIVE ME EVERYTHING YOU GOT'_ Naruto told Kyuubi _**'YOU GOT IT KIT LETS KILL THEM ALL,'**_ KI was coming out from Naruto they start to shaking **"YOUR DEAD," **all the clone have one tail cloak while the original have four tail cloak. The bandits were send flying out the same window they came in when one of the bandits stood up and face Naruto two clone cut of both of his arms while the other one drives his claw through the bandit heart. The other Mercenary saw this as their friend drop dead one tried to run away but two of Naruto clone went through different hand sign "**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu**" a fire ball was shot at him while the other jutsu was "**Fūton: Daitoppa**" a strong gust of wind combine with the fire jutsu and burned the man alive. The other think they can stand a chance against a very piss Jinchūriki. One of them charged towards but before he could even reach the blond he was cut to pieces by the shadow clone. One of the mercenary use a **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu **and hit Naruto but the was no scratch on the boy **"You want to see a real Katon Jutsu,"** Naruto went through hand sign **"Katon: Kitsune Gekido,"** A large fire the shape of the Kyuubi head came out and incinerate the bandit **"And there is only one,"** The last mercenary tried to turn and run but the four shadow clone hold him "Futon: Rasengan," the blue chakra sphere enhance with wind element was rammed on to the man instantly killing him.

**Fuin: Flash back Jutsu Kai**

"**And that is how it happen,"** Then The Kyuubi Jinchūriki then look at the Uchiha who got punch in the face hitting one of the mirror knocking him out **"THAT FOR TRYING TO HURT MY HIME YOU MOTHER FUCKER,"** His Killer Intend or KI spiked high sending wave of KI to everyone then Naruto heard a shout "NARUTO," He saw his team mate and sensei holding off Zabuza and his fellow Genin ducked under a slash "Use a Biju enhance Katon jutsu on the ice mirror it should melt it," The double Kekki Genkai user yelled while blocking two slash. **"Can you still fight?"** he ask his girlfriend but saw Yugito left eye turn green and her right eye turn yellow and one tail cloak came out **"Does this answer your question,"** Naruto put his girlfriend down and the two of them went through the same hand signs "**Katon: Endan**" Both of them fire at the same time hitting the chakra enhance ice mirror destroying it and sending Haku flying but Yugito use her retractable finger nails running towards trying to stabbing him but Haku backflip and dodge the sharp finger nails. "A little more closer then I'll be done for," He created ice senbons on his hands

Naruto quickly draws his Ninjato and did a vertical slash but got blocked by Haku. Yugito then appeared behind Haku and tries to stab him but miss as Haku jump to the right Naruto tried a roadhouse kick but miss, then the male Jinchūriki went through hand sign "**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu,**" But Haku jump up and never notice Yugito prepare a jutsu "**Fūton: Shinkūha,**" Haku eyes widen as blades of wind cuts him _'I've failed you… Zabuza,'_ Haku hit the ground and his mask fall off and broke, then he finally close his eyes and died. The two Jinchūriki cloak died down but Yugito pass out and was about to hit the ground but she was caught by her loving boyfriend.

**With Everyone**

At the same time Zabuza heard Haku call him _'Zabuza,'_ which got him distracted and this gave Kazuto an opening for him to strike his Ranton enhance kunai on both side of Zabuza shoulder disabling his arms "It seems that I underestimated you Gaki," he saw Haku motionless body "Haku you really are a faulty weapon," the swordsmen said this cause Naruto to glare at him "Haku is not a faulty weapon you son of a bitch," The male Jinchūriki yelled at the swordsmen "He sacrifice his life fight for you, can't you even pretend to care a little," Zabuza look down on his fallen apprentice "We are tool Gaki Nothing more nothing less," Zabuza said "This is our life brat, we fight and we die that is how it goes we are just mere pawns to whoever pays the most," "That's not true," Naruto yelled Naruto look at Haku motionless body "We maybe weapons, but a weapon can never feel the same love for their village or show loyalty to the same level that Haku showed to you. An emotionless weapon is about useless as a blunt kunai, a Shinobi who use their feelings can become strong and fight against all the odds that are against them in order to protect the people who are precious to them, NO MATTER WHAT IT TAKES,"

Laughter rang thought the Bridge as the mist starts to die down and the Uchiha finally waking up it reviled a short fat man and his army of mercenary "_Gato,_" Tazuna spat his name out "What a speech too bad no one will hear it after we are done," Gato said "And good job on getting rid of Zabuza pet and weakening him at the same time it makes our job much easier," he said with a smirked on his face "Gato what is the meaning of this," Zabuza yelled "It's just business you fool," Gato said smugly "Do you really think that I'm going to pay you hell no, I was going to kill you and get the money that the Mizukage offered for your head and Tazuna why don't you just die already," The bandits behind him all smirked. Zabuza then shift his sights to the joint team and look at his old apprentice "Well Gaki it looks like we are not on opposite sides anymore," Kazuto nodded "Take the Kubikiribōchō It's yours," Zabuza said "Oh one more thing do the ox, snake, tiger, bore and dragon hand seal then concentrate all the chakra to your teeth," Kazuto as his old sensei said His teeth starts to become sharks teeth "Now pop that kunai on to my mouth if I'm going down I might as well going down fighting," His Ex-apprentice put the kunai into his mouth "One last time as master and apprentice," Kazuto said and Zabuza nodded. Kazuto held hi newly acquired sword "**Ranton: Reza ken no jutsu,**" The Kubikiribōchō sharp edge glowed like a laser sword "First one to kill the fat ass midget wins," Zabuza announced both master and apprentice charged into the army of mercenary shinobi.

The next few minutes the double Kekki Genkai user and swordsmen have carved a path through the army of mercenary slaughtering those who stand in their way of their target. Gato now scared shitless tried to get away from the swordsmen by running deep into his army of mercenary. Those Bandits who survive the onslaught was met by Naruto, Kakashi, and Darui wrath while Yugito still knocked out and the Konoha Genin team who are now scared shitless as they see the redhead and swordsmen continue their carnage. Finally Zabuza stab the kunai deep into Gato heart killing him "Look like I win Gaki," Zabuza collapsed on to the ground but Kazuto dragged his sensei body and laid him next to Haku "Thank you Kazuto," Zabuza said then he looks at his fallen student "and thank you Haku for everything," Zabuza closed his eyes and fell to his eternal sleep as for Kazuto he let a few tears dropped down from his face.

_**Ninpo: A couple of Days' Time Skip Jutsu**_

The next couple of days pass as Darui, Kazuto and one hundred of Naruto Kage Bunshin raided Gato mansion and shops they met with little resistance as they cut down anyone that tries to stop them. During the raid on Gato mansion vault Darui and Kazuto found scrolls that once belong to Uzu no Kuni and four weapons that belong to the Gold and Silver brothers the fan called the Bashōsen, the other weapon is a sword called Shichiseiken, another was a rope that once belong to the sage of six path called the Kōkinjō and a gourd that is called Benihisago. Darui almost died of a heart attack when he saw this weapons he, Kazuto and a bunch of Kage Bunshin approached the weapons with caution and sealed them in a scroll that Darui keep close to him and did not tell the Konoha team. Team 7 helps return the supplies to the villages that have to endure the suffering that Gato caused to people. Nami no Kuni have regain their lost hope for a better tomorrow thanks to the two teams and now they set their sights on the completion of the bridge with the help of Naruto Kage Bunshin of course. As for the two blond Jinchūriki Yugito was in bed rest for two days due to the nerve damage that Haku caused with his senbons.

While Naruto looked after his girlfriend, they enjoy each other company while he used his shadow clones to do his work. The male Jinchūriki was not finish with the Uchiha who tried to hurt his cat princess during the night he and his redhead teammate kidnapped the self-proclaimed elite during the night they strip him naked, painted him neon pink and wrote (I'm sexy and I know it) in baby blue paint they then hung him on to a pole in the middle of the village everyone in Nami No Kuni have the laughter of their life. When the Bridge was complete the villagers gather at the bridge before they leave the wanted to name the bridge "What will we call the bridge," Tazuna thought for a moment "How about the super cool Tazuna bridge," Every sweat drop some dropped anime style then Tsunami spoke up "How about the Great Naruto Bridge," Inari smiled "Hell yeah," he said and everyone cheered. Before Team 17 leave they pay their final respect to Zabuza and Haku grave.

**The Raikage Tower **

After the naming of the bridge Naruto hug Kakashi goodbye but secretly gave a scroll to his brother. they mad their way back to their respected villages when they reach their village of Kumogakure No Sato they meet with Team 18 or Team B as they call it "Yo guys been a while," Kazuto greeted them "Hello there team 17 and Darui," Bee bro fist Darui and the other team member "Going to give your report," Darui nodded to Bee "Yup the mission wasn't too dull after all," Bee nodded "Let's give him the report together," the saw Mabui and greeted her "Hey Mabui is my bro in," Mabui looked up "Yes but… you know just go right ahead just said I tried to stop you," Bee grin and nodded He kicked the door to his brother office "I'm home," The Raikage threw one of his Wight's "Damn it Bee can't you see I'm in a meeting," In the Raikage Office there was a man wearing an eye patch and two seals on his ears he also wears a green Yukata. The other wears spectacles and grey sweater along with a camouflage pants with a large sword on his back. The last one was a woman with long messy auburn hair that reach her ankles, she also wear a navy blue battle kimono.

The male redhead Genin of Team 17 spoke "Mei-chan…"


	6. Chapter 6 Reunited

Spiral Storm of Kumo

Previously on Spiral Storm of Kumo

_The male redhead Genin of Team 17 spoke "Mei-chan…"_

Chapter 6 Reunited

**The Raikage Tower**

"Mei-chan is that you," The male redhead said every one look at him confused because of the name "Kazuto Naotaka please show some respect to our guest," A said but the auburn hair teen dash towards the redhead and slam the young teen head in between the auburn hair women D-cups "Kazuto-kun" Mei said as she continue to hug the Genin tighter. Every guy in the room and the VOLT agent that is hidden in the office has the same thoughts _'Lucky bastard,'_ well except for Naruto who is getting a glare from his cat princess. "hum-mh," Kazuto tried to speak and breath Mei quickly let go "Sorry Kazu-kun," Kazuto catch his breath then spoke "It's okay Mei-chan how are you and what are you doing her," he ignoring everyone around him "I've been doing fine and I'm here to secure an alliance we tried Konoha but they turn us down," then she look down "But now we are trying for Kumo but the Raikage do not agree," Then the Raikage spoke up "Can one of you tell me what the hell is going on," Kazuto spoke up "Oh right um guys remember back at Nami No Kuni Tsunami-san ask if I have someone special in my life," His teammates nodded "Well… She is that special someone" Mei blush "everyone this is Mei Terumi…My Fiancé,"

Omoi lollipop fell from his mouth as his jaw hit the ground and eyes wide as dinner plates, the same goes to everyone in the room "SHE'S YOUR WHAT," Everyone said at the same time Kazuto just nodded "You guys hear me she is my fiancé," in Naruto mind **_'Holy shit you mean to tell me your teammate is going tap that beautiful piece of ass,'_** Kyuubi ask his Jinchūriki but Kyuubi heard someone clear her throat **_'Ooh Ku-kun what did I hear you say,'_** Kurama turn to see Matatabi in her human form she wore a blue kimono with a red sash around her Kimono shows off he D-cup cleavages and her blue messy hair that is tied into a ponytail. Kyuubi sweat bullets **_"Nothing Dear," _**Matatabi nodded **_"You better be or else no love making for you,"_** she disappeared.

The Raikage spoke up "So you're saying that you two are engage," Kazuto nodded and the Raikage rub his chin "Do you have the marriage contract," the two of them nodded and brought it out and let the Raikage examine it but Mei spoke up "You also hold your marriage contract," she ask Kazuto smirked "Well it the only thing that reminds me that I'm taken by a shining beauty like you," Mei tries to keep he serious face but Kazuto saw that thin blush then the Raikage spoke up "Well I hope you can stay here for a couple of days for us to prepare the supplies to for the rebellion," Mei eyes widen "I thought you disagreed," the Raikage just smirked "Well seeing that there is a marriage contract we are able to help the rebellion the reason we disagreed earlier is because we did not want to start a fourth shinobi war," The Raikage said and continue "And because of this marriage contract we are able to say that we are helping out allies," Mei is happy being able to help the Kekki Genkai Rebellion "Now if you can wait till tomorrow we can setup a treaty until then your dismiss," The rebellion members left but Mei waited outside.

"Now which report should I hear first," Darui look at Bee both of them played rock, paper, scissors and Darui win "Okay team 17 first now go," Darui nodded.

"Well boss you were right the mission escalated to an A-rank mission when we fought Zabuza Momochi or Kirigakure no Kijin," A nodded and spoke "That explains Kubikiribōchō at his back," gesturing Kazuto and the large sword. Everyone in the room eyes widen a Genin team fought of the demon of the hidden mist he was respected and feared in Kumo but a friend and family to Kazuto "We also learn that Tazuna send another request to another village, when we were about to meet him at the rendezvous point we found out a Genin Team was protecting him while their sensei engage Zabuza in battle," the Raikage spoke up "What Village were this Genin team from," Naruto eyes darken this did not go unnoticed by A "It was _Konohagakure No Sato_," Naruto said as he force himself to spit that village name out, Team 18 and their sensei gasp and their eyes widen on hearing the village name that help in this mission "Continue," A said and Darui nodded "Yes as Naruto said It was a Konoha Genin team not only that, their sensei is non-other than Naruto father prized student Kakashi Hatake or everyone know him as Kakashi No Sharingan," even the VOLT agents gasp as they know the name of the non-Uchiha Sharingan user "But it seems that Kakashi Genin team are not that skilled because Kakashi sabotage their training."

A raised an eyebrow "Why do you said that," Darui continue "Naruto ask him why his team was unskilled and he said it is because they were related to people that made an attempt on Naruto life before so in other words payback," A nodded and spoke "Who was on that Genin team," Darui spoke up "For that I will leave it to my Genin to answer that."

Kazuto take a step forward "The first male Konoha Genin team member is called Sai and he may have something to hide," Kazuto bluntly said A nodded "When I fought him something seems a little odd about him," A raised an eyebrow "What is odd about him," Kazuto rub his chin "It seems like all his emotion are gone, like someone turn him in to a mindless weapon he reminds me of a bunch of Black ops Konoha-nin called ROOT if I'm not mistaken," A stare with a serious face all of a sudden making him sweat a little "How do you know of ROOT," A said with a very dangerous voice Kazuto gulp "It was back when I was on the run with the other Seven Swordsmen and other Kekki Genkai user a bunch of them attack us, trying to steal the seven swords, they wore black ANBU mask with the word 'NE' on it, they had a Hyuuga, a Yamanaka, a Aburame, An Inuzuka with her dog, one Nara and a Akimichi they were killed by the Seven Swordsmen but the Yamanaka and Aburame manage to escape," Kazuto finish and A nodded Kazuto step back in line _'So ROOT does exists,'_ A thought

Next Yugito take the stand "Well there is not much to say about the only Kunoichi on their team, she is non-other than the daughter of Konoha Councilwoman Mebuki Haruno, Sakura Haruno her skill are impressive," this cause her team to raise an eyebrow "in paper, after that she is weak and a pathetic excuse for a kunoichi she is nothing but Kami dare I say this she is nothing but a _fangirl_," causing everyone to have shiver down their spine because of that word "She is like a lost puppy following her third team member, Her mother is also believed to have make Naruto-kun live a living hell and demanded him to be executed," she step back to her place.

Naruto took a step forward "The last member of their team is the only survivor of the Uchiha Massacre _Sasuke Uchiha_," he said the name with much venom. The Raikage raised an eyebrow because of the tone of his voice "Let me guess by the tone of your voice, you hate him don't you," Naruto nodded "He is not a Shinobi that I want to be in a team with," The other can scene the hate from Naruto "It seem the Sharingan is not the only thing he inherited, he also gain the Uchiha arrogance and call himself the elite when he know he is weak," The Hidden VOLT chuckle "During Yugito fight with Zabuza apprentice Haku they were trapped in an ice jutsu He and Yugito were attack by a barrage of senbons when he was not able to protect himself he said 'Feel lucky to sacrifice yourself to save the Elite' then use **Kawarimi **to switch place with Yugito," Naruto start to turn crimson red and slit "HE DID WHAT," the Raikage and Killer Bee yell with hatred "He switch places with Yugito to save his own ass if I didn't use a Biju enhance Shunshin she would lost her ability to be a Kunoichi," Naruto said with his active his Biju cloak.

"HIS DEAD," Killer Bee version one Biju cloak active and the Raikage Raiton Yoroi have been set to max.

It took a whole lot of VOLT agents to stop the two of them as for Naruto it took a long kiss from Yugito to calm him down. "I will put him in the bingo book later," the Raikage said they nodded "One more thing before we left me and Kazuto did this to the Uchiha," Naruto pull out the picture of the naked Uchiha who was painted in neon pink with the words (I'm sexy and I know it) in baby blue and hung on to a flag pole. Everyone laugh at the picture of the humiliated Uchiha even the VOLT dropped out of their hiding spot and fell on the floor laughing.

The Raikage catch his breath and said "And the second objective," Darui spoke up "The second objective we manage to find scrolls that belong to Uzu no Kuni," A shift his sight to Naruto wanting to know what they are "The scrolls can only be open by Uzumaki blood it seems that they are a few element jutsu scroll A-rank and B-rank, 3 Kenjutsu scroll and a few Fuinjutsu scroll," The whisker Jinchūriki said and A nodded "Anything else," Darui and two of his male students nodded they made a triangle and Darui brought out a scroll they did hand signs and said "Kai," the weapons that belong to the Gold and Silver brothers came out from the scroll everyone jaw drop and eye wide like dinner plates "We found them in Gato vault my guessing no one use it is because it could instantly kill them without a large amount of chakra," Darui said in a boring expression the Raikage snap out of the shock "Good job on finding this weapons, they have a lot of history about the Gold and Silver brothers," They nodded "You will get an S-rank payment and it will be wired to your accounts," The Raikage said "If that is all your dismiss now Team 18,"

Team 17 left as Bee team gave their report "Well if that is all," The male redhead was about to leave till "Kazu-kun," he saw his fiancé than then he felt a hand on his shoulder he look behind his teammates and sensei have an happy yet sadistic smile "You got a lot of explaining to do," His teammates said at the same time. The redhead gulp "Okay fine let's go to Azuma's," He then looks at Mei "Have you eaten" she shook her head "Well let's grab some lunch I'll explain from there," they nodded and made their way to Azuma's and a quick introduction Kazuto explains how he was engaged to Mei.

"So let me get this straight," Naruto said "You two are engage by your grandparents because they trust you with Mei and you two sign the contract willingly even though she is four years older than you," Kazuto nodded and continue "and you two don't mind because you two are in love each other since you were kids," Kazuto nodded again and spoke up "Because our clans believed in love and Mei-chan Grandparents did not like people being married because of their Clan name they also believe marriage should be done with love not greed," Kazuto smile as he look at Mei blushing but Darui did the unthinkable "Aren't you a little too old for Kazuto," Mei put on a sweet yet dangerous smile "Darui-san… Shut up or I'll kill you," Mei said which send chill down Darui spine and he nodded "Wow it sound so romantic this also tells that love have no bound," Yugito said Mei smile "You got that right Yugito," Mei said

"Kazu-kun I've been meaning to ask you this why do you have the Kubikiribōchō I thought it belongs to Zabuza-senpai," Kazuto look down then look at Mei and show his teeth Mei gasp those teeth mean he is a seven swordsmen member Kazuto spoke up "He die Killing Gato," Team 17 whisker member explain "We were on a mission to look after Tazuna the bridge builder and we found out that Zabuza and His apprentice Haku were hired by Gato to kill Tazuna but when Gato double cross him, both Zabuza and Kazuto went after Gato but he sustained a lot of injuries in the proses," Yugito spoke up "We could tell that he want to make money to help the Bloodline Rebellion,"

"I see I'm sorry Kazu-kun," She hug him but The redhead male blush in his situation between her breast "um anyways how are the other Swordsmen doing," Mei look at him with sad eyes "Only Jinin Akebino is the only swordsmen," Kazuto felt something sting his heart his teammates feel sorry for him "But we have new swordsmen," He look at her a little happy "Who and what sword," His fiancé smile "Well there is the swordsmen with me Chōjūrō he holds the Hiramekarei," Kazuto nodded "Shamehada is still missing, Ganryū holds the Shibuki, Kiri holds the Nuibari and Kiba is welded by Ringo Ameyuri ," Kazuto was drinking his tea but spit it out when he heard the last swordsmen "R-R-Ringo a-as in t-t-the playful yet a l-l-little psycho Ringo," She nodded. His female teammates decided to ask "Whose Ringo," Kazuto shake a little but Mei answer for him "She is a girl around your age and you don't want to mess with her when she says play time and let's just say when Kazu-kun call her red apple he got a shock of his life," They just nodded and continue to talk.

**The Hokage Tower**

Meanwhile at Konoha Team 7 also reach home and made their way towards the Hokage tower Kakashi told his team to go hime and he will do the report himself they nodded and return to their respected home except for Sakura she just play the lost puppy and following her Sasuke-kun "Hokage-sama Kakashi is here to report from his mission," the sectary said "Send him in," Kakashi walk into the office "Ah Kakashi how was the mission," the Hokage ask "Well Hokage-sama can you put a privacy seal on first," Hiruzen harden his look on Kakashi before nodding and activating the privacy seal "Now Kakashi what is so important that I have to put up a privacy seal," as Kakashi explain the situation till he report the joint Kumo and Konoha mission.

"The Kumo Team 17 consist of Darui of the black lightning," Hiruzen nodded "Kazuto Naotaka of the two Kekki Genkai clan and now the owner of the Kubikiribōchō," Hiruzen raised his eyebrow "the second member of their team Adoptive daughter of the Raikage Yugito Nii Jinchūriki of the Nibi Bakeneko," Hiruzen nodded and Kakashi continue "and lastly Naruto Uzumaki Jinchūriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune," Kakashi avoided saying Naruto full name Hiruzen eyes almost pop out of his eyes socket when Kakashi.

One of the ANBU that is hidden in the Hokage office eyes widen and thought _'Naruto-kun is alive,'_ Hiruzen snap out of his shock "Are you sure that they have Naruto," Kakashi nodded "What are his skills," the old fire shadow ask while in Kakashi though _'trying to learn on how skilled he is huh well though luck you old baboon,'_ "Well I don't know much of his skill all we did is train in different part of the forest and he is able to control at least four-tail of the Kyuubi chakra," Saying a half lie to get him off Naruto back "We need him back and we will force him back if we have to kidnap him and put a slave seal on him," Hiruzen said

_'Not a chance you will never destroy my Otouto happiness you son of a bitch,'_ "Well as much as I agree with you Hokage-sama but this is what Naruto said before we left 'If you try to force me back to that shit hole you will have Kumo rain down on them' and I agree with him because he told me in Kumo they treated him and the other Jinchūriki like gods so we have a problem," Kakashi destroying the Hokage plan to force Naruto back to the village. Hiruzen sigh "Does he have any weakness," Kakashi just shrugged "Very well I have to take this to the council your dismiss,"

**Konoha Council Room**

After Kakashi left the Hokage ask his ANBU to summon all of the Konoha council as the member enter the room the civilian council starts to make demands before the other council came for the meeting the Hokage rub his temples 'Why do we have the civilian council again' he thought. As he sees the last of the council member to arrive the last one was a man covered in bandages His name is Danzo "Why have you called us here Hiruzen," The mummy asks. "We have finally found our weapon," Hiruzen said there were gasp "Naruto Uzumaki have been located in Kumo," then a fat civilian council spoke up "Why should we care for the Kyuubi brat its Kumo problem now," this spark an argument in the council chambers.

"Let's kidnap him and torcher his life again,"

"Send assassin to kill him,"

"BRING THAT DEMON TO JUSTICE FOR KILLING THE YONDAIME," (Guess whose mother)

"WOULD YOU ALL JUST SHUT THE HELL UP," The Hokage yelled everyone quiet down then he clear his throat "We need him back because he can use the Kyuubi power," the mummy inwardly smirked "Then I will send my root agents," Danzo said but the Hokage shook his head "If we were to do that Kumo will come after us," Danzo frowned and Hiruzen old teammate Homura spoke up "Why is that Hiruzen," the Hokage look around "Because Kumo have treated him and the other two Jinchūriki like gods think what would happen if they found out we kidnapped him it would spark a war," then another one of his team mates spoke up Koharu "He belongs to us, he will come back and become our obedient pet," She yelled "I agreed but how," Danzo ask.

**Kakashi and Yugao Apartment**

As night came Kakashi girlfriend Yugao return home and tackled Kakashi on to the sofa demanding answer "Kakashi is it true, is Naruto-kun really alive," He tackled her back and kiss her "Yes he is and with a girlfriend too," Yugao smiled and have tears coming down her face "Do you have a pictures or anything," He nodded and give her a scroll when she open it a few picture came out It was Naruto holding Yugito bridal-style the other was him and his redhead teammate saluting to the Uchiha man flag that they did a couple of days ago and one message scroll she open the message saying.

_To Yugao _

_Hey there Yugao-neechan I'm sorry was not able to write you letters but when I saw Kakashi-niisan on my first mission I was happy to be able to send you this letter. You should be happy to know that I am doing well I also been eating different food instead of ramen but they are still my favourite food. You should also know that I got a girlfriend her name is Yugito Nii she is also like me she is the Jinchūriki of the Nibi Bakeneko. I know that this is a short letter but I want you to know that I miss all of you and tell Teuchi and Ayame-neechan that I miss them as well._

_From your favourite Jinchūriki_

_Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze_

Her eyes widen as she saw his name "He knows," Kakashi nodded "When no one told him," Kakashi spoke up "Well it goes like this… The Kyuubi told him," Kakashi blurt it out Yugao jaw drop "The Kyuubi the fifty foot tall fox from thirteen years ago" Kakashi nodded then spoke up "Yugao do you love the village or family," Yugao was shocked to hear this "Family of course," Kakashi eye smile "well then go get wash up and let go get some dinner oh wear something nice we are having dinner at the golden leaf tonight," Kakashi said as he walk to the bathroom Yugao eyes widen knowing that the golden leaf the most expansive restaurant in Konoha. In the bathroom Kakashi did a summoning jutsu and Pakkun puff out "I hope you're not planning on giving me a bath I just took one today," The ninja dog said and Kakashi shook his head "No I need you to give this to Jiraiya," he handed the dog a scroll the dog nodded and quickly left. Kakashi quickly took a shower and wore his formal clothing he waited for Yugao to get ready when she got out she wore a red dress and with an Uzumaki swirl necklace "You look beautiful," Kakashi said and she blush "and you look handsome," they made their way to the golden leaf.

**Golden Leaf**

They took their seats Kakashi order stake while Yugao called for spaghetti and some drank wine they talk about Naruto because Yugao was Kushina student and promise to look after Naruto "Wow his that strong," Yugao said and Kakashi nodded "I wish we could have train him," she said sadly "Maybe we can," Kakashi said confusing her "Let's get eat first," their food arrived and eat it. After eating they share a bottle of wine "Yugao I have some thin to show you," Kakashi brought a scroll "What is it," Yugao ask and Kakashi just showed her the content of the scroll her eyes widen when she saw the scroll "This is," she look at him and he just nodded "And there is more," He pull out a box from his pocket and kneel down in front of and said "Will you marry me," Yugao eyes widen and tears of joy fall of her face "Yes, yes, yes I will merry you," She kiss him with full passion after that they broke of "Will we," Yugao said and Kakashi just nodded she smiled and kiss him again.

**Yu no Kuni**

In the land of hot spring a man with long white hair and wearing clothing like a kabuki player is in Love bare as he is surrounded by many women and giggling perversely around the ladies "Ooh Jiraiya-sama tell us more of your adventures you know how much we love them," a lady ask and the man just giggling perversely "Why of course let's see it was-," He was cut off by another women holding a dog "Jiraiya-sama sorry to interrupt do you by any chance know this dog," she showed the dog "Why yes but it belongs to someone else how are you doing Pakkun," Jiraiya said "I'm doing fine Jiraiya-sama but I got a message from Kakashi," the Ninja dog gave the scroll to Jiraiya "What is Jiraiya-sama," one of the women said

_To Jiraiya _

_The Forgotten prince have been found and doing well. He lives in the land where it is close to the heavens. He also learns of his tenant and of his parentage he is treated well and nobody minds if he is related to the flash. The old monkey has planned to force him back and turn him into a weapon. Sorry for telling you in code but it must be done._

_From _

_Kakashi Hatake_

Jiraiya eyes widen _'Forgotten prince Naruto,' _he clutches the scroll and stood up "Sorry ladies I will have to save the story for next time," he left the love bar _'If I leave now I will be able to reach Kumo by tomorrow morning,'_ He quickly sprint of towards the direction of the land of lightning.

**Naruto and Yugito Apartment Complex **

The next day Naruto is found sleeping on his bed as the sunlight from his window hit his face he groan _'Fuck you sunlight,'_ he tried to sit up but felt something on his chest he open his eyes and saw his angle and smiled he wrapped his hands around his girlfriend he kiss the top of her head she wiggle a little and purred into his chest. "More," she whisper loud enough for him to hear, he kissed her head, then work his way down her forehead to her nose, then to her cheek and jawline, he went down lower to kiss her neck making her moan and went back up to claim her lips "How long have you been up," she open her eyes and said "10 minutes,"**_ 'You got to admit that was something Kitten,'_** Nibi said _'I want more but not in a perverted way,' _Yugito replied

They lay in bed for 20 more minutes till they were interrupted by a knock on the door. When Naruto open the door a VOLT agent Ookami has a message "Naruto-sama Raikage-sama needs to see you and Yugito-sama in his office immediately," Naruto nodded and the Volt agent Shunshin away. Yugito came out of Naruto room and wrapped her hand around Naruto neck and Kiss him "What's the matter Naru-kun," Naruto to look in to her eyes "A-sensei wants to see us,"

**The Raikage Tower**

Naruto and Yugito reach the Raikage tower and meet up with their sensei and teammate "Morning Darui-sensei and Kazuto," The couple greeted "Morning you two," the redhead and their sensei greeted "So any reason the Raikage wants to see us," Naruto ask and Darui just shrugged "Just got the message this morning," the two blond nodded and went to see the Raikage and greeted Mabui on the way. Naruto knock on the door and heard "Come in," As they enter the room they saw Mei and a man dress as kabuki player along team 18 "Ah finally we can get things started," the Raikage said "First Naruto you have a visitor," The kabuki player stood from his seat "It's been a while Gaki," The kabuki actor said and Naruto knows only one person calls him that the blond eyes widen "Jiraiya," he went and hug the Sannin and the Sannin just ruffles the blonds hair "Good to see you too Naruto," Jiraiya said.

"Naruto-kun you know Jiraiya of the Sannin," Yugito asked and saw he boyfriend nodded "Yeah he also thought my dad and is one of the people who treat me well in that hellhole," Jiraiya smirked "So you know who your parents are," the whisker blond nodded "So he is the Jiraiya," Team 18 Karui spoke up "As in one of the legendary three that fought Hanzo the salamander," Karui finish and Jiraiya puff his chest that his reputation even is well known in Kumo then his introduction song starts "that's right I'm the legendary Toad sage of Mount Myōboku the one and only Jiraiya of the Sannin," Everyone sweat dropped "He is also a self-proclaim pervert," Naruto said Making Jiraiya fall anime style "Gaki I'm not a pervert," All the girl inwardly sigh in relief but "I'm a super pervert," Jiraiya did a superman stance. "Naruto why do you call Jiraiya a pervert," Omoi ask "You know those Icha Icha book," the white haired teen nodded "He wrote them and he does his research by peeking on woman in the hot spring and picking them up in bars," All the kunoichi have the same thought _'Never ever going to a hot spring when his around.'_

"Right Jiraiya-dono I believe you have information for him," the Raikage said and Jiraiya nodded "Oh almost forgot" Jiraiya face turn serious "Naruto we believe the Sandaime plan to force you back to Konoha by any means necessary," Everyone gasp Yugito hold Naruto hand "And you are here because," Naruto said and Jiraiya smiled and brought out a large scroll The Toad Contract "Your dad sign this and it's your turn besides I'm not here under the Sandaime orders I'm here as your godfather and here by defecting to Kumo," The Raikage heard the last part and fainted like a little girl who just saw her crush. Kazuto went through hand sign and use a water jutsu to wake the Raikage up "Jiraiya-dono why defect," Jiraiya look at Naruto "Because I want to be with family and I don't want him to turn into a mindless killing machine," Naruto smiled

"Okay fine we have to do some paper work later, now the other reason I called you all here is because Team 17, 18 with ten Chunin teams, Jonin Teams, VOLT Teams including a sealing corps will be heading to Kiri to stop The Bloodline Purge," The Raikage said and Kazuto eyes widen then he said "I'm going home," Mei went over to him and hold his hand his face turn serious "When do we leave," The Raikage smirked "You all leave tomorrow," Jiraiya then spoke up "More than enough time to teach him **Kuchiyose no Jutsu**," The Raikage nodded "Oh and ROOT might come after Naruto as well knowing Danzo he will go behind Hiruzen back I would advise you to increase the village security," Jiraiya said then Yugito spoke up "If he plans to take My Naruto I will kill that old mummy," releasing some KI at the same time making everyone shiver. "I will take that advice till then all of you are dismiss," the Raikage said and everyone leaves and prepare for tomorrow's journey as for the blond couple they took Jiraiya to training ground 17 and train on the **Kuchiyose no Jutsu**.


End file.
